


Living With a Shadow

by JirsSnufminArchive



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Day At The Beach, Demon Joxter Au, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Good luck Moominpapa, He's a flirty rude demon guy, I'll tag it as such to be safe, M/M, Orphanage, Scary Stories, Sexual Harassment, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, i guess?, physical harassment by a menace of a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 34,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: Snufkin had been alone his whole life or at least as far as he had known. It was fine though, his tent was always set for him and he'd never gone hungry before. He was very resourceful indeed. When he wanders to Moominvalley and meets the Moomins, however, his arrival brings back a dark force the valley denizens haven't seen in quite a long time and Moominpapa finds himself regretting the choices of his foolhardy youth.





	1. Chapter 1

Snufkin had never been superstitious. He trusted his tarot deck and wished upon the new moon certainly, but he considered himself a practical Mumrik. For him, it was practical to do these things. What he didn’t believe in was the idea of back luck. Perhaps that wasn’t the right word for it, but he knew that unpleasant things seemed to happen wherever he was. 

Despite this, Snufkin had never minded, it never affected him personally and the dark atmosphere held a strange comfort to him. He knew that dark things existed in the world, he could see them and avoided them as best he could. This was different though, Snufkin had never seen anything following him, it was just one of those strange occurrences without explanation. 

Today, Snufkin was passing through a forest beyond the Lonely Mountains, excited to tread new ground. He followed along as the forest dipped down into a valley. Snufkin very much enjoyed the look of the place and appreciated the natural ambience. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his harmonica and started to play. 

Deeper into the woods was Moomintroll, playing in nature as he always did. He had been scouting about for squirrels. Moomintroll had become very intent on befriending one and caring for it as a pet. He was too clumsy and thoughtless, however, to even get near a squirrel. His tail always waving with excitement and brushing against something which alerted the critters to his presence. 

His ears perked up suddenly as he was trying to creep up on a new squirrel. He heard the beautiful sounds of an expertly played harmonica. The squirrel too was curious about the noise and made its way toward it. Moomintroll followed along, excited by the prospect of meeting the musician and perhaps being able to at least pet the squirrel while it was distracted. 

Eventually, Moomintroll was close enough that he was able to spot the stranger as he walked through the forest. He was a Mumrik of fair and soft features with dusty brown hair that stuck out in a very particular way. He had a large green hat on and was otherwise dressed almost entirely in green, it made him blend quite well with the forest around him. 

Moomintroll watched from a distance awhile longer before daring to approach. 

“Hello!” He called out, raising a paw in greeting as he lightly jogged forward. 

The Mumrik looked surprised and stopped his playing, tucking the instrument into his pocket. As Moomintroll drew in nearer a sudden chill ran through him, quite strange indeed, for it was a very pleasant summer day. 

“Hi,” The Mumrik replied.

“I really liked your playing, it sounded very lovely,” Moomintroll tried to ignore the odd prickle of anxiety he felt, he gave a shake of his tail to try and drive it off.

“Thanks,” The Mumrik boy glanced about a bit. 

“Oh! I’m Moomintroll, it’s very nice to meet you,” he smiled. 

“Snufkin,” He glanced down before meeting Moomins eyes finally. “It’s nice to meet you too,” 

Moomintroll bounced on his legs a bit, determined to work through and settle into this strange anxious feeling. 

“What brings you to Moominvalley?” 

“I wasn’t aware that’s where I was headed honestly, I wander where I please,” 

Moomintroll gave a big smile, glad to have finally found something Snufkin seemed a bit more conversational about. 

“Well then, I’d be happy to show you around if you’d like and we can go to my house and see my Mamma and Papa too!” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “That might be nice, I really need to find a place for my tent though,” 

Moomin nodded with determination. “I know a great spot for it, here let me show you!” He held a paw out to Snufkin. 

Snufkin looked at the paw briefly before inclining his head for Moomintroll to lead the way. 

Moomintroll was a bit disappointed, but no matter! He did as directed and started guiding Snufkin along out of the forest and towards Moominhouse. 

Unbeknownst to both boys they were being watched as they walked off and the one watching followed at a careful distance. 

The presence couldn’t help but give an amused grin as the young Moomintroll lead Snufkin along deeper into the valley. He was a bit off put that his son had decided to wander along this way, Moominvalley and its residents were quite familiar to him and some of them were also aware of the Joxter. 

He wished he could’ve coaxed his son away from the valley or just flat out tell him not to bother, to see new and interesting places instead. He couldn’t though, that was his lot with Too-Ticky forbidding him from interacting directly with his kit. 

He could sometimes warn him in his dreams of danger but he wasn’t sure how to swing Moominvalley as a particularly dangerous place. The atmosphere was just too pleasant and peaceful when he wasn’t around and his presence wouldn’t make any difference in how Snufkin felt. 

Still though, what a wonder that since he was here, his son had befriended the child of one of his favourite playthings. He had left old Moominpapa in peace for far too long, and he’d certainly have to change that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186712249578/just-in-time-for-the-very-last-chapter-tomorrow
> 
> I made a title picture for the story! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Moomintroll excitedly lead Snufkin along to his house, he’d have to pause every so often and look back. Snufkin seemed to have no interest in matching Moomin’s eager bounds.

After a while, Moomintroll hung back a bit to chat with him. 

“So Snufkin, if it’s okay that I ask, where are your parents?” 

Snufkin gave a frown and shook his head. 

“Huh? You don’t have any? Did you come from an orphanage then? My papa was in one when he was little!”

Snufkin shook his head again. “I don’t know if I do or not because I don’t know what those are,” 

Moomintroll gasped in surprise. “Oh dear! Really? Oh dear, oh dear, I’m so sorry Snufkin!”

Snufkin gave a small shrug. 

“So you’ve lived your whole life without parents but you also weren’t in an orphanage? How does that happen?...” 

“I take care of myself,” Snufkin said simply. 

Moomintroll felt bad and decided to let Snufkin walk by himself behind him again. 

Starting and stopping they eventually made their way to the front door of Moominhouse.

Moomintroll found that he still felt the strange and unsettling prickle upon his fur. 

Perhaps he was just nervous about upsetting his new friend. He felt quite rude about asking about why he was all alone, and Snufkin did seem a bit distant… Maybe he was just more worried than he’d admit that the Mumrik boy would decide to leave before he could properly befriend him.

He was successful in leading him into Moominhouse, however, and he called excitedly for his parents. 

“Mamma! Papa! Come meet my new friend!” 

Moominmamma and Moominpapa made their way to the front of the house. As soon as Moominpapa’s eyes met Snufkin’s, the older Moomin froze in place, nearly dropping the plate he was carrying. 

Snufkin’s eyes were a warm brown and quite different in shape, but Moominpapa could instantly see the sharp blue eyes that haunted his dreams for weeks on end reflected back in them. 

The young boy smiled at him and Moominpapa could see his small, sharp teeth and then the large, toothy grin of that demon that was imprinted in his thoughts resurfaced too. Moominpapa felt like he might faint, but he knew he had to do his best to be hospitable for his son’s sake. 

“Ah, fine to meet you, I’m Moominpapa,” he tried to avoid looking right at the boy, hoping to quell nightmarish visions that plagued him like a sudden hurricane upon his thoughts. 

“I-I’m afraid I have to go to my study everyone, excuse me,” with that Moominpapa turned tail and tried to head upstairs as quickly but unsuspiciously as he could manage. Snufkin gave it little regard and Moomintroll decides instead to introduce Snufkin to Mamma. 

Moominpapa locked his study door quickly behind him and leaned against it, now shaking like a leaf, starting to break out in a sweat. 

How could something like this be happening? His dreams had been sweet and undisturbed for so long! He simply couldn’t handle the long sleepless nights of panic that lead him to pass out wherever he may! It was simply unmoomin to be so frightened and troubled. 

But now this boy was here and his son had befriended him. Moominpapa had never told his son about his haunting and even if he had? He wasn’t sure his son would’ve recognized that boy for what he was. 

He found it hard to believe Moomintroll could ignore the unsettling air around the boy. Moominpapa was quite sure it wasn’t just because of his previous encounters that he had felt that dark and oppressive atmosphere. He sighed and hoped that his poor son had not opened himself up to any similar torment, that would truly be more than Moominpapa could bare. 

He pulled out his chair and sat down, leaning on the desk in a slump. He'd get no sleep tonight, maybe not until that child was gone even. He hoped he would leave soon, Moominpapa knew he could only hold out staying awake for so long…

Snufkin had wandered back outside shortly after Moomintroll had brought him in. He didn’t really want to be in a house, being outside was much better. Moomintroll exited the house and caught up to him.

“Are you okay, Snufkin? Where are you going?” 

Snufkin gave a small shrug. “You said you knew where I could put my tent?” He reminded him. 

“Oh yes! Right there, in the clearing across the bridge seems like a nice place for it,” He explained, pointing at the soft expanse of land by the river. 

“That’ll do,” Snufkin walked off across the bridge, once again Moomintroll followed along. 

Snufkin set down his bag and unclipped his tent, gently laying it on the ground and then started off towards the woods. 

Moomintroll looked at the abandoned tent in confusion and then made his way over to Snufkin’s side once more. 

“Where are you going, Snufkin? Shouldn’t you set up your tent?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “I don’t need to, I’ve gotta find wood and food for the night,”

Moomintroll certainly didn’t understand but decided to just leave it be, not wanting to pester his soft-spoken friend. 

“Is it okay if I help you look then?...” He asked uncertainly. 

Snufkin gave a nod and a small smile. “Sure,” 

The two boys retreated into the woods to forage. Moomintroll felt the prickle of anxiety slowly fade from him. He hoped that perhaps this was his instincts telling him he was succeeding in befriending the young Mumrik. 

It wasn’t, however. It was because the Joxter left his son to wander on his own. He worried about Snufkin but he’d be fine for the moment. 

In the meantime, he glanced around carefully before allowing himself to take shape. Shadows collecting in on themselves until his corporeal form materialized, wisps of shadow still clinging to his legs when he was done. 

He held his hat so it protected his eyes against the bright sunshine of Moominvalley, there was no cover at the riverside clearing. He was quick and efficient as he set up the tent before dissipating once more. 

Moomintroll and Snufkin returned to the campsite shortly after, laden with firewood, wild carrots and other vegetables. Snufkin set down his things and started unpacking his bag. Moomintroll just stood there and scratched at his head, regarding the now standing tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit more confident with how this all will shape up at this point, still no concrete end goal but I have a handful of ideas to play with until I have to figure that out! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story also please consider reading my completed work To Eat Among Trolls! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter Au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

Moomintroll had gone inside for supper. Snufkin had declined his offer to join. He made himself a nice vegetable stew and thought about everything that had happened that day. It was really strange, lots of people didn’t like being close to Snufkin, Moomin’s ‘papa’ certainly seemed to be one of the type. 

His ‘mamma’ was probably just being nice because Moomin liked him so much, but then why did he? 

Snufkin closed his eyes to ponder on it while his soup cooled a bit. 

Moomintroll had been very eager to befriend him, he said he really liked his music. Perhaps that was it? Not that he himself was very interesting, but that his music was worth putting up with. Snufkin felt it was a fair conclusion. 

He was very kind though, he had explained to Snufkin what parents are, explained the concept of a ‘mamma’ and ‘papa’. It was nice to learn new things like this, though Snufkin found no real utility for the knowledge. 

It was clear to him that not _everyone_ needed parents, he had gotten along just fine without. 

Snufkin wasn’t exactly right, though. He’d been alone most his life, but not entirely. The Joxter was always keeping a careful eye on him. Even if Snufkin would never know it, he was intent to keep his son safe and happy. 

Whether it meant the gruesome demise of those who sought to harm him or providing his son a mysterious present when things got tough, the Joxter knew his son should not be bothered by unnecessary suffering. If it was not within his power to have control over those sorts of things, then it would be nothing short of insulting. 

Snufkin spent his evening after finishing his meal wandering around the dark woods. The Joxter followed along comfortably from the shadows that stretched in all directions. 

He knew Snufkin could care for himself, but he’s been away too long, the other demons in the area were cocky little shits and he didn’t want to take the chance that they’d grown too bold in his absence. 

Snufkin enjoyed night walks, he knew that much. Despite the higher risk of things lurking around, his son was attracted to the darkness, it was natural of course. If it wasn’t for what he knew about his dear, bright Mymble, the Joxter would wonder how Snufkin could indeed be his son. 

Snufkin was kind-hearted and tender in a way that Joxter could only come close to feeling for his family, yet Snufkin was quite often that way with strangers. He was nowhere near as much a bleeding heart as he had seen the young Moomintroll to be, but still. 

Right now he observed Snufkin regarding a patch of night-blooming gardenias, taking the stem of one gently in his small claws as he smelt it, careful not to tear the plant. It definitely must be the garden spirit in him. Joxter couldn’t even approach plants without them wilting and ultimately dying. He’s thankful that that part of his powers hadn’t taken root in Snufkin given how fond of them he was. 

He shook the thought off, not wanting to imagine his son’s hypothetical distress at killing things that he admires simply by being near. It would be much too stressful for Snufkin and he wasn't sure how anyone could remedy it if it had come to pass…

Snufkin moved on from the gardenias and continued his walk along through Moominvalley. He found a nice place to sit and stare up at the moon and stars on this beautiful and cloudless Summer night. He leaned back on his paws and flexed them. 

Despite his firm decision that parents weren’t something everyone needs and that he was doing quite fine on his own, the idea had still wormed his way into Snufkin’s mind. Had he ever had parents? And if so what must they be like? And what happened to them? He leaned back entirely now, onto the grass. His hat fell off and rolled aside slightly, but that was okay, he could retrieve it after. 

He clicked his tongue in wonder. Who would even have such answers when he wasn’t even sure where, if anywhere in particular, he came from! A frustrated sigh escaped him before he pulled himself up and returned his hat to its place on his head. His night walk had become rather sour now and he didn’t very much like it. 

He got to his feet once more and returned to his camp so he could settle for bed. With any luck, such thoughts of mammas and papas, whens and whys wouldn’t bother him. He made sure everything was safely cleared down or tucked away before heading into his tent. Snufkin removed his scarf and set down his hat before climbing into his sleeping roll and settling down to sleep. 

The Joxter regarded his kit fondly. He waited for his breathing to settle and slow before materializing one paw from the tent’s darkness and gently stroking his hair. Snufkin purred quietly and did not wake up, but looked more settled. 

The Joxter faded back into the shadows and left the tent. He looked up at Moominhouse, dark and settled...except for what Joxter knew to be Moominpapa’s study room. The light there still shone, Moominpapa was still awake. Flashing a grin, Joxter wondered for just how long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter all about Snufkin! Next chapter is where the rowdy fun begins >:3 
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! 
> 
> Also please consider checking out my previous work To Eat Amon Trolls! 
> 
> Demon Joxter Au was created by Snufkinzzz on Tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for unwanted touching and possible sexual harassment, I'm not sure what the line for that but I'd rather be on the safe side!

Moominpapa sat at his desk, sipping a coffee. Living with Mamma had given him a greater fondness for tea, but right now he knew how desperately he needed the caffeine. Frankly, he could’ve done with some nice hard whiskey, but that’d be a foolish choice and only make him more likely to sleep. 

He gave a sigh and glanced out the study window at Snufkin’s tent across the bridge. If only his son hadn’t invited him right up beside the house, then at least Moominpapa could’ve had the false security of distance! He was quite sure it wouldn’t have stopped the Joxter though. 

He leaned on a paw and considered briefly if he should try and drive the boy away… 

He couldn’t bring himself to think about it seriously. Even if Moomintroll wasn’t so excitable and kind, the boy had done nothing inherently wrong. He seemed to hold none of the demonic malice that the Joxter did. 

It did make Moominpapa wonder just where this boy had come from and what exactly his connection to the Joxter was. He looked remarkably like him, despite other considerable differences. Would that suggest somebody had actually had a child with such a destructive creature? Moominpapa shuddered to think of it. 

If not that though, what then? Maybe the Joxter could spawn his own ilk just from the shadows as his own body often did. It seemed unlikely, if it were the case why wouldn’t there be more of them? Surely the Joxter would have a chaotic army if he could, just to drown them all in torment more quickly. 

He fiddled with his writing pen as he considered that maybe this child had tried to do something more foolish than Papa himself? He’d heard stories of demonic contracts and summonings. He considered grabbing a book to write down his theories but knew quite well that _when_ the Joxter got a hold of him that it would be for nothing. He’d ruined enough of his writings by his influence to know that.

His other theories were similar, perhaps the child was possessed by the Joxter? Or had been whisked away from whatever family he once had for whatever the demon might want with him? Moominpapa couldn’t say for certain, but in all scenarios he found himself feeling quite bad for the boy. He wondered if maybe there was something he could do about it? He’d have to try reading up on it… 

For all his efforts, Moominpapa eventually passed out at his desk, snout buried in his arms. The Joxter had been watching him, listening to his thoughts as he debated his son’s nature. He whispered into Moominpapa’s ear with a sensual and alluring voice. 

**“Oh Moomin, I believe it’s time we should be going, don’t you?”**

Moominpapa blinked his eyes open easily and he got up from his chair. Dazed and incapable of helping himself, he made his way downstairs and outside. He walked over the bridge and into the wood, exactly where the Joxter wanted him. 

Once firmly in the Joxter’s domain, Moominpapa was broken from his trance. He quivered and looked around at the oppressive and winding trees. They circled the edges of an otherwise wide and open moonlit clearing. He knew running would be useless, the Joxter would shift the very forest around him to lock him in until he was done tormenting him. 

From the shadows he saw the demon form himself like so many times before, meeting his sharp blue eyes and that awful taunting grin. 

“Hello, Moomin, it’s been far too long, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I was hoping it would’ve been longer, perhaps forever? Even then would’ve been too soon,” Moominpapa tried not to shake or allow his voice to falter. 

The Joxter floated his way over and gave another toothy grin, wrapping an arm around Moominpapa’s shoulder, allowing his claws to dig into it just enough to be uncomfortable. 

“Oh, surely you couldn’t have been that foolish to think I’d leave forever, Moomin, you _are_ my favourite after all,” 

Moominpapa winced as the Joxter’s claws pressed and relaxed through his thick white fur and against his skin. 

“Ah- there’s got to be others, you’ve been away so long after all…” he reasoned, his voice an unflatteringly panicked pitch. 

Joxter spun Moominpapa to face him and stared into his dark brown eyes. He placed a hand on Moominpapa’s cheek in a way that he could almost describe as tender. 

“Yes of course, **but none are quite like _you_ , Moomin,”**

Moominpapa bristled and his face flushed at the tone.

“So why come back now after being gone so long?...” 

The Joxter pulled away slightly and instead trailed his claws down Moominpapa’s arms, once more with just enough pressure to feel them, until he held both of Moominpapa’s paws in his own. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice, not that it’s entirely a bad thing since I get to have _this_ ,” He gave another of his much too satisfied grins. 

“So that boy then…?” Moominpapa questioned uncertainly, looking into the Joxter’s bright blue eyes despite himself. 

“He’s my own, I don’t think anyone could get much more foolish than the stunt you and your friend pulled, so contracts and intentional summons aren’t something I’ve been met with often,” 

He removed one of his hands from Moominpapa’s to knock his top hat to the forest floor. He stared into Moominpapa’s eyes and played with one of his pointed Moomin ears. 

“You were reading my thoughts…” he commented, shifting slightly where he was as the Joxter continued to toy with him. 

“Those of such an interesting mind are always worth reading, I’m offended though, ‘how could anyone be with such a destructive creature?’ you wound me, Moomin,” 

His claws cut deeply into Moominpapa’s ear, eliciting a sharp inhale of breath as he wounded him right back. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He squeaked, and the Joxter let go. He quickly pulled his paw back and cleaned it, eyes not leaving Moominpapa’s all the while. 

“So your son...is he like you?...” 

Joxter finished his cleaning and held Moominpapa’s paws again. 

“In ways, but others not.” He gave a smirk. “That son of yours seems quite fond of him, I must say I’m surprised,” 

Moominpapa tensed and looked pleadingly into the Joxter’s eyes. 

“You...and he...neither of you will hurt my family, will you?...” 

Joxter looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew he couldn’t, for as much as the Moomin boy was fond of Snufkin, he felt it in Snufkin that he was growing fond too. His son would surely be distressed if anything bad were to happen to this new friend of his. That said, old Moominpapa didn’t have to know _anything_ about that. He leaned in close and gave an amused smile. 

“Well then, Moomin, I suppose you’ll just have to entice me enough to set them aside...” 

Moominpapa shuddered and gave a shaky breath. The Joxter backed off and floated before him, shadowy hands spilling from around him as he gave a menacing grin. 

“Now Moomin, **why don’t you run for me?** ”


	5. Chapter 5

Snufkin awoke from his dreams and rubbed his eye. He never remembered what they were about, but sometimes they left him crying. Thankfully, this wasn’t one of those times. He got himself dressed and left his tent, ready to prepare for breakfast when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and looked to see Moomintroll.

“Good morning, Snufkin!” he chirped. 

Snufkin gave a small wave. 

“I know you said no to supper last night, so I hope I’m not being too pushy, but I was wondering if you might come have breakfast with us?” Moomintroll said, rambling before finally getting to his point. 

Snufkin considered it a moment, back on the curious case of Moomintroll’s eagerness. He decided to test it. 

“I don’t like to play my music when others are watching,”

Moomintroll seemed very perplexed by the non-sequitur. He thought to himself that perhaps the return of the cold, anxious feeling was trying to warn him of just how hard and uncertain a task gaining Snufkin’s friendship would be. 

“Oh, well that’s okay, if you’re uncomfortable with it I won’t ask that of you, though I do think I’d like to hear it if you ever changed your mind,” he admits. 

Now it was Snufkin’s turn to be perplexed. Moomintroll would throw away the desire to listen to him play just to make him more comfortable? Gosh, what a strange creature indeed. 

“Okay,” Snufkin said and turned to walk over the bridge to Moominhouse. 

Moomintroll looked after him a moment before snapping to attention and jogging to catch up. 

“Oh! So you are coming for breakfast then?” He asked uncertainly. 

Snufkin gave a nod and walked up to the door, waiting beside it for his friend to let him in. 

Moomintroll moved to the front and held it open. 

“You don’t have to wait, Snufkin, you can come into Moominhouse whenever you’d like, okay?” 

Snufkin stared at Moomintroll. The way his gaze seemed to lock on was a bit strange, but Moomintroll was getting used to his odd and contrary behaviours. He didn’t think Snufkin was doing any of it to be rude or mean, just that he wasn’t quite sure of things, like how he hadn’t known what parents were. 

Moomintroll found it so strange to imagine living without his Mamma and Papa, or anyone for that matter! Who would’ve taught him how to take care of himself or how to talk to people nicely? He was quite sure that’s why Snufkin did things that made little sense, but that was okay. 

The two boys entered Moominhouse and went to the kitchen where Moominmamma was fussing over Moominpapa and speaking to him in hushed tones. They both turned to see the boys. 

“Ah, good morning dear, hello Snufkin,” Moominmamma smiled. 

“Morning Mamma, oh! Whatever has happened to Papa?” 

Moominmamma finished dressing Moominpapa’s wounded ear and tied off the bandage. 

“We’re not quite sure, Moomin, it seems Papa somehow got a cut on his ear last night,” she told him. 

Moomin frowned and made his way over. 

“You’ll be okay, won’t you Papa?”

Moominpapa put on a brave face for his son and forced himself to keep from shaking, keenly aware of Snufkin across the room and The Joxter certainly somewhere nearby. 

“Of course, son, nothing to worry about, just a cut,” 

Moomintroll gave a small nod but was very curious how his papa could’ve gotten an injury bad enough that Mamma would fuss like this, he never had before! At least not such a strange and mysterious one. He decided not to push it though and returned to Snufkin, realizing he had left his shy friend standing at the table alone. 

He pulled out a chair for Snufkin and his friend sat down. Moomin sat beside him and gave him a smile. With Papa’s ear wrapped up, he donned his top hat, hiding it from view. Moominmamma tidied away the first aid box and set down the family’s breakfast on the table. 

Moomintroll grinned. “Thank you, Mamma!” 

Snufkin watched Moomintroll take several pancakes onto his plate. 

“Thank you,” He said before taking only a few. 

Moominmamma smiled. “You’re both very welcome,” 

Moominpapa took his share but then stood up with his plate. 

“If you’ll excuse me, dear, I think I’ll go eat in my study, the mind is restless today and I simply must put down my thoughts!” He declared. 

Moominmamma gave a small nod. “Alright dear,” She gave him a quick Moomin kiss as he passed before retreating upstairs. 

Snufkin pretended like he didn’t notice, but it was becoming only more certain to him that Moomin’s papa didn’t like him. He ignored the worried look he got from Moomin’s mamma, he supposed she understood the situation too. Moomintroll didn’t, he seemed very confused by his papa’s behaviour. 

Snufkin chose instead to focus on his pancakes. He’d never had one before, at least he didn’t think he had. He’d never made anything more than stew or other simple meals with little assembly. They tasted quite good. Perhaps Moomin’s mamma might show him how they’re made… 

Moomintroll was distracted from his own pancakes worrying about his papa, but without much he could do he eventually continued eating. 

When he had finished his small stack Snufkin got up from his chair. 

“Thanks,” He gave a tip of his hat before turning away from the table and leaving. 

Moomintroll watched after him, a small stack of pancakes still left of his pile as the cold prickle of his fur finally subsided.


	6. Chapter 6

Snufkin dug around in his bag for his fishing supplies. He’d need to be sure he kept himself prepared to make a meal at all times now so he could avoid Moomintroll’s requests to join them. He baited his line and sat on the bridge before casting into the water. 

He had enjoyed eating with Moomin. He really really liked the idea that Moomin didn’t mind him, but it certainly wouldn’t do for him to be driving Moomin’s papa away. If he had a papa, he was sure he wouldn’t like it if somebody else made him stop being around. 

The Joxter watched his son and heard him fret, being in Moominvalley was definitely proving to be more trouble than it was worth. He wondered how long Snufkin even planned to be here. He cast a glance towards Moominhouse. 

Snufkin was probably going to stay here longer than most places. The Joxter could tell the Moomin boy’s unwavering kindness was getting to Snufkin. He supposed for as much as his kit actively disliked being tied down or caged in, that his lot in life must leave him very lonely.

His tail lashed a bit, wishing he could do _something_ about it. He supposed he could have a talk with Moominpapa, tell him to knock off treating his kid like a freak if he knew what was good for him. 

He wondered if Too-Ticky knew they were here... she probably did. She knew lots of things she had no business prying into, but then again maybe not. Regardless, he hoped she’d just leave him and Snufkin alone. It was bad enough what a fucking thorn in his side she’d been, separating him from Snufkin like this. 

She had no right to, who cares if she’s level 10?? It pissed Joxter off to think about! 

But he knew it mattered a lot that she was level 10. If it didn’t, he wouldn’t have to play by her stupid rules. He’d be able to take care of Snufkin like he used to when he was just a kit. 

But no, that would be too ‘dangerous’, letting a demon like him raise a kid? No way. His teeth bared and his fur stood on end at the hopelessness of it all. Snufkin wouldn’t get to know him because he’d be a bad influence or some shit like that. 

He looked down at Snufkin though, sitting on the bridge and quietly fishing. What would his kit be like if he had been able to raise him how he wanted? He almost certainly wouldn’t be as compassionate as he was, unless it was a particularly strong impulse of his garden spirit side. He wondered if it would’ve been a challenge to show him the ways of hunting and messing with people? 

He remembered as a very young boy that Snufkin was pretty inclined to hunting. His senses were keen and he was excited by the thrill. He also remembered how enamoured Snufkin was with doing things like his dad, to make him proud. He certainly was proud, Snufkin had been a formidable little scamp. 

Now though? Snufkin had certainly grown more into his qualities inherited by his dear Mymble. He had stopped hunting, too cruel. Though he did accept food the Joxter would gift him mysteriously when the pickings were tough in the harsher months. 

He wasn’t as rambunctious either, the kindness and goodwill he felt towards most things had tempered his mood. Joxter reminisced for a fond moment on how quick his little Snufkin had been to claw or nip at anything that displeased him. Now his son would rather just ignore the things that bothered him or excuse himself from the situation. 

Joxter wondered if he would prefer it if it wasn’t the case? Would he like his son better if he were just like him? Ready to impose his will over that of others because it’s fun and those beneath him aren’t worth a thought? He’d certainly be more fun, a perfect partner for riling things up in this much too picturesque valley...but fun is one thing, and Snufkin is another. 

He was fond of the way Snufkin was now and it would be a shame for him to have grown out of his Mymble qualities instead. Besides, he knew Snufkin still had a taste for the darkness. He could feel it pull at him when presented. Never enough to awaken the power he knew Snufkin to have within him, but it was still there. 

He pondered to himself what it would take for Snufkin’s hidden inherited qualities to show, but didn’t think on it long. Both he and Snufkin were alerted to the loud and clumsy approach of Moomintroll, having finally finished his meal. He exited Moominhouse and bumbled down the path, calling Snufkin’s name as he returned to his side. 

As he sat down beside Snufkin, Moomintroll felt that same anxious and cold feeling that being near Snufkin always left him, but as usual, he tried to ignore it.


	7. Chapter 7

Snufkin had agreed to let Moomintroll show him around. He still wasn’t so sure how he felt about how Moomin always offered to hold his hand so he just tried to move on when he did. 

Each time Snufkin noticed that it would upset Moomintroll, but only for a moment before the other boy continued on happily like nothing had happened. 

Snufkin shoved his paws in his pockets as they walked along and felt one push against his harmonica. He glanced briefly at Moomintroll excitedly leading the way and pulled out his harmonica as he decided to play a tune. 

Moomin stopped suddenly in surprise as his ears perked to the sound of the music, leading Snufkin to bump into the back of him and pull the instrument from his face. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Snufkin, please keep playing if you want to- I just…” Moomintroll’s voice faltered before he gave a bright smile. 

“You said you didn’t want to play around people, so I was just really surprised and happy!” 

Snufkin gave a small nod and gestured for Moomintroll to keep walking. His friend followed as he was bid and Snufkin continued his playing. 

When the song ended Moomintroll stopped to clap. 

“That’s so fun! It was wonderful, thank you, Snufkin! Oh, however did you learn that?” 

Snufkin gave a small shrug. 

“Don’t ‘member,” He admitted, putting the harmonica back in his pocket. 

Moomintroll was confused but decided not to push it. 

“Is there anything you wanna do now?” 

Snufkin thought about it for a moment but shook his head. 

Moomintroll brought a paw to his chin and thought hard. 

“Hmmmmm, oh! I know! There’s a big, big flower field! We should go there! Do you like flowers, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “Yes, I like flowers a lot,” 

Moomintroll grinned and clapped happily. “Oh perfect! Okay! Let’s go then!” 

In his haste, Moomintroll excitedly tried to take Snufkin’s paw but missed as the Mumrik boy’s reflexes were sharper. 

Moomintroll gave a small gasp. “Oh dear! Sorry! I just got so excited, I uh...sorry,” He turned away and decided to just start leading Snufkin to the field, though he glanced behind him to make sure he wasn’t ignoring his friend if he was upset. 

Snufin thankfully wasn’t upset, at least not as far as he could tell. He followed along as casually as he usually did. 

The boys eventually reached the field and Snufkin felt a giddiness well up inside him at the abundance and variety of plant life! 

He went about excitedly observing and quietly identifying all sorts of flowers to himself. Moomintroll plopped down by a patch of daisies and watched him, elated that his shy friend seemed to be enjoying himself so deeply. 

He started making a flower crown, eyes flicking back and forth between his work and Snufkin. Snufkin seemed lost in his own world but Moomin didn’t mind.

Moomintroll wasn’t the only one watching Snufkin’s joyous experience, the Joxter was watching it too of course. Just like the darkness drew his son in, so too did such excessive amounts of beauty and nature, and the Joxter couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

When he’d finally calmed down, Snufkin made his way to sit back by Moomintroll. The troll smiled brightly at him and placed his completed flower crown over his friend’s hat. 

The small Mumrik looked very surprised and his view shifted between the hat on his head and Moomintroll. 

He removed his hat to look at the crown. Moomintroll had made it with daisies, dandelions, carnations, and marigold. Snufkin stared at it for a long while and didn’t speak. 

Eventually, Moomintroll was the one to break the silence. 

“Do you like it?...”

Snufkin gave a small nod and looked at Moomintroll, eyes locked on in a way Moomintroll was beginning to get used to. 

“How did you make it?...” 

Moomintroll was very surprised. “You don’t know how? Oh! I’d be more than happy to show you if you’d like, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin nodded and moved to sit closer to the young troll. 

Moomintroll collected some flowers and started slowly demonstrating and explaining the craft to Snufkin. 

Snufkin was captivated and tried his best to follow along, eventually taking his own flowers to try and copy along with the instructions. He was having a hard time figuring out how to tie the stems off without breaking them and gave a frustrated sigh. 

Moomintroll looked at him kindly. “It’s okay, Snufkin, it’s hard and it takes time to figure out how to do it,” 

Snufkin stared into Moomintroll’s blue eyes pensively and his tail gave a flick before he looked down and spoke quietly. 

“Why are you so nice to me?...” 

Moomintroll’s eyes widened in surprise at the question. 

“Why? Because you’re my friend, Snufkin! I care about you!” 

Snufkin’s paws anxiously shredded at the ineffective flower crown he had been trying to make. 

“But nobody wants to be my friend…”

Moomintroll’s eyes were full of worry. 

“That’s not true, Snufkin! I want to be your friend!” he insisted. 

Snufkin looked back up to him. “But why! People don’t like me and they don’t like being around me!” The Mumrik’s voice was louder than Moomintroll had ever heard it. ”They think I’m spooky and weird! So why don’t you??” His tail lashed as he let his thoughts be known for once. 

Moomintroll’s fur stood on end, now not only from the odd chill of being near Snufkin. 

“You seem really nice and cool to me! And if people don’t like you for something as silly as that then that makes me wanna be your friend even more!” He declared. 

Snufkin slowly let himself calm down as he stared at Moomintroll, caught and unsure what to say. 

Moomintroll calmed down too and allowed his friend to stare, offering him a gentle smile. 

“You’re not a bad person, Snufkin, I can tell, and anyone who’s nice deserves people to be nice to them too,” 

Snufkin _really_ wasn’t sure what to say now, he allowed himself to soak in what he was told. After a short while, he looked back down to his ruined flower crown in his lap and then back to Moomin.

“Thank you, Moomin...that means a lot…” 

He untangled the attempted flowers and tossed them in a scatter into the field before focusing to pick more. 

“Do you think you could help me try this again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other work To Eat Among Trolls! I made a cool title picture for it that I'd appreciate if you liked and reblogged it! https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186029822568/i-decided-that-i-really-wanted-to-make-a-title
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this story and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow at the usual time! 
> 
> Demon Joxter was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of The Joxter messing with Moominapapa, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other story To Eat Among Trolls! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter Au was created by Snufkinzzz

After a long day of playing and crafting, Snufkin had gone back to his tent and gone to bed. The Joxter was proud that his son had found his voice and shouted for once. It wouldn’t do for his kit to go through life just taking other people’s shit even when it upset him. 

With the misgivings over the Moomin boy’s unstoppable positivity being dismissed, he hoped Snufkin might breathe a little easier being in Moominvalley. 

He looked at his son, snuggled in his sleeping roll and observed the poor but functional flower crown he had managed to make that day after working with Moomintroll. He was careful not to get too close though, Snufkin would definitely be upset if the flowers died so quickly. 

The Joxter gently stroked his sleeping son’s hair before dematerializing once more and whisking out of the tent. One of Snufkin’s worries was over, now he should go rectify the other himself…

Moominpapa had tried to sleep in his own bed that night. There was clearly no chance he could avoid the Joxter’s call, so he might as well not deprive himself. 

He had actually managed to get to sleep and stay asleep. He wasn’t called to the woods by the Joxter’s siren-like tone which never failed to enrapture his mind in a sleepy fog. He was left in peace and his dreams were simple and pleasant. 

However, he found himself awake after a time. There was something that disturbed his sleep, it felt like something was on him, pressing against his chest. 

His brown eyes blinked open to meet a familiar and shining blue. 

‘Good evening Moomin.’ The Joxter was laying atop him, paws pressed down on his chest and made it a small challenge to breath. He spoke to Moominpapa in his thoughts, as Moominmamma lay next to them. 

Moominpapa attempted to get up, to throw the demon off him or at least alert Moominmamma in some way! He soon realized he couldn’t, his body refused to obey him, sleep paralysis. His voice too refused to come to him, as hard as he tried, not a noise could be produced. 

The Joxter just settled, laying like the cat he was on the old Moomin’s chest. 

‘Don’t be silly, Moomin, you wouldn’t want to throw me off even if you could, trust me,’ 

Moominpapa felt as one of the Joxter’s velveted paws unsheathed and pressed into him. He swallowed in fear but again no noise came of it. 

‘Why...why are you here? Why like this?’ Moominpapa thought to the Joxter. 

The Joxter retracted his claws and gave a small smirk. 

‘Variety, and to give you an important warning, Moomin,’ 

Moominpapa blinked in surprise and his fur bristled in anticipation. 

The Joxter stared at him with his bright blue eyes for a while before moving closer to Moominpapa’s face. 

‘You better stop being a little bitch and quit treating my kid the way you have been,’ Moominpapa could hear the hiss in his voice rattling inside his head as the Joxter pressed hard on his chest once more. 

Moominpapa’s eyes clenched in discomfort at the force and the increased difficulty in breathing, he wanted desperately to squirm in a vain hope of getting free but his muscles continued to ignore him. 

After another moment the Joxter finally let go and resettled, tucking his paws underneath himself. 

‘I need to keep an eye on Snufkin, you can never tell what _moronic_ stunts might be pulled by other demons or by even bigger idiots like you,” 

The Joxter’s blue eyes burned with mistrust and aggression and his fur bristled. 

Moominpapa felt all his courage drop as the demon stared murder at him. 

‘S-surely you don’t think he’s unsafe here? We wouldn’t harm him…’ 

The Joxter’s features were hard as he glared at Moominpapa. 

‘Harm, maybe not but I heard you the other night, my son needs no help or saving from the likes of _you_ , he’s been jerked around enough by fucking degenerates doing what’s ‘best’ for him!’ 

Moominpapa was a mess of terror and confusion but knew questioning the Joxter wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

His tender Moomin heart wanted to ask what Joxter meant by that and to learn who had done something like that to Snufkin, so maybe he could impart some supportive words or advice?

The Joxter wasn’t an old friend though, as much as Moominpapa’s nature told him to be caring and sympathetic, he knew he really shouldn’t. He knew the Joxter wouldn’t accept it even if he could. 

Joxter calmed down and stared impassively into Moominpapa’s eyes. 

‘You’re right, I wouldn’t, it’s none of your damned business what happened to my kid.’ 

Moominpapa tried to avoid thinking thoughts that, at the end of the day, maybe the Joxter wasn’t just some sadistic creature and that maybe he was actually more complex than that. Moominpapa couldn’t stop himself from this line of thinking though. 

He felt the Joxter knead into his fur and resettle in a proper sleeping position. 

‘Oh, trust me Moomin, I’ll make you regret thinking I have anything for you to pity,’ 

Moominpapa was left lying there with the demon sleeping on his chest, unable to move. Despite the challenge of breathing he eventually succumb to sleep again himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Moomin had finally proven himself a friend to Snufkin. It hadn’t helped the prickle of his fur or the coldness he felt, but Moomin was true to his word and never let it deter him from being there for the Mumrik. 

Snufkin had improved at building flower crowns and Papa had even stopped acting so funny! It made Moomintroll very glad that his shy friend seemed to be feeling better. 

Of course, Snufkin was still Snufkin. He had his interesting and contrary ways about him and Moomintroll could never quite bring himself to point it out. He wasn’t sure he had any right to. Snufkin wasn’t doing anything wrong when he stared or answered things in ways that seemed not to make sense. They made sense to Snufkin and he was very good about clarifying things when Moomin found himself particularly confused. 

Moomintroll was awoken suddenly one morning by a tapping at his window. He rose from his bed to find Snufkin had climbed up his rope ladder and was sitting on the windowsill. He gave a yawn, not used to waking up quite this early and unlocked the window. 

Snufkin made his way in and gave a small smile, his tail raised in the way Moomintroll now knew meant he was especially happy. 

“Good morning, Moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll smiled back, unfocused and sleepy. 

“Ah, good morning, Snufkin, it’s quite early, isn’t it?” 

Snufkin shook his head. “I always wake up this early, when the sun and birds are up we should be too.” 

Moomintroll gave a small nod. “I suppose...I’m just not so much of an early riser.” 

Snufkin blinked and seemed to only just now take in how tired his friend looked. 

“Oh! I’m really sorry, Moomintroll…” Moomin saw him grow closed in and quiet. 

He offered a small smile. “It’s alright, this just means I can spend more of the day with you.” 

Snufkin looked up and smiled back. “That makes me happy.” 

“Did you come up here for any particular reason?” 

Snufkin gave a big nod. “Oh yeah! I found this and wanted to show you.” Snufkin pulled from his pocket a round blue stone and put it in Moomintrolls paws. 

“Oh wow! This is very cool!” He smiled as he turned it over and inspected it. 

Snufkin gave another enthusiastic nod. “It was unique and very pretty, so I thought you would like it.” 

Moomintroll’s smile grew bigger and he tried to hand the stone back but Snufkin pulled away. 

“Oh, I don’t want it, you can have it.” 

Moomintroll was surprised! He found it hard to imagine not wanting to keep a treasure when one found it! 

“Well thank you then, Snufkin! I’ll keep it safe and cherish it.” 

Moomintroll went and put it on his desk, right in the center so it would be the focus if anyone was looking at it. 

“Do you wanna go see if Mamma has breakfast ready?” 

Snufkin nodded and waited for Moomintroll to lead the way. 

After eating with the Moomins, Papa included, the two boys went back outside to enjoy the bright, late summer weather. 

“So what should we do today?” Snufkin asked. 

Moomintroll brought a paw to his chin and thought on it a moment. 

“Oh, I know! Why don’t we go to the park?” He suggested brightly. 

Snufkin frowned and his tail lashed a bit. “No way, parks have park keepers and that means rules.” He folded his arms in a small huff.

Moomintroll shook his head. “Oh no! Moominvalley has no park keepers at all!” 

“Oh? Really? What happened?” 

Moomintroll frowned. “I dunno, nobody ever told me, but they just stopped trying to replace the park keeper eventually, some say the job is cursed!” Moomintroll waggled his fingers spookily. 

Snufkin couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “Well, they certainly should be cursed! They’re no good! May all of their fences be crushed and ruined and have them run out of town!” he said firmly. 

Moomintroll’s playful mood faltered at such an oddly morbid thought. He’d expect such a joke of somebody cruel with little regard for others, but Snufkin? Never. 

Snufkin picked up on Moomin’s dampened spirits and his fur gave a prickle, his eyes widening in concern. 

“What?... Did I say something wrong?...” 

Moomintroll quickly shook his head. “No! No no, you didn’t, I promise, you’re okay,” He assured gently. “I’m just not used to jokes like that is all…” 

“Ah.” 

Snufkin turned away and gazed off into the distance. 

Moomintroll let him be for a moment before speaking up after the sombre air had dragged too long. 

“Do you still want to go to the park?...” He offered. 

Snufkin finally looked back to him and was quiet for another long moment before nodding. 

“I’d like to see if we could find out what happened, it would be like a mystery.” He said, excitement slowly making its way back onto his face. 

Moomintroll didn’t offer a paw to Snufkin, instead, he just started leading and Snufkin soon followed along behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my favourite chapter I've written for this story it was very fun. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you like this consider reading my other work! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!

Snufkin felt a thrill rush through him as he and Moomintroll made their way into the park. The iron fences had long been rusted and were oddly mangled, hardly fences at all as much as a wall of twisted and bent metal that the small boys easily picked their way through. 

The inside of the park was a wonderful display to Snufkin’s senses. Ivy, long grass, and wildflowers had beautifully overtaken the man-made constructions without a park keeper to tend them. Snufkin grinned as he made his way about, seeing lampposts topped with vines and the keeper’s ever so pristine paths now cracked with roots and tiny bits of plant life. 

He saw scattered fragments of wood littered about, surely the broken remains of a park keeper’s oppressive signs! Snufkin felt certain that this wasn’t merely an abandoned park but one that had been deliberately ruined. The idea excited him, he was thoroughly impressed by whoever’s effort this was. 

The only thing still unimpeded was the sandbox. While it’s wood was worn and plants grew tall around it, the inhospitable sand in the middle and the boxes’ bottom blocked the rest of nature out. Snufkin’s tail lashed and he scampered over to it. 

“Snufkin? What’s wrong?” Moomintroll asked, making his way slowly over to join him. 

“It’s stopping the plants from growing,” He said simply, taking hold of one end of the wood siding. 

Moomintroll was very surprised. “Oh Snufkin! Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself pulling at it like that!” 

But to Moomin’s disbelief the young Mumrik easily tore off one wooden side and the sand spilled out where it had been leaning. Perhaps the weather had made it weaker than he thought?...

Snufkin carried on until all four sides had been torn away and then looked pensively. His tail flicked and he pushed up the brim of his hat. 

“Now what to do with the sand…” His voice sounded forlorn. “If I tried to scatter it, it might hurt the plants...”

Moomintroll thought a moment. “Maybe we could try and lift the bottom and carry it off to the beach and dump it?” 

Snufkin brightened at this. “Yes! That’s a great idea!” He moved to pick up the bottom of the sandbox. 

“Oh but Snufkin! Weren’t we mystery hunting?” Moomintroll reminded him. 

Snufkin set down the ends of the sandbox bottom. “Oh right… We can do this later I guess,” 

Moomintroll nodded and gave a smile. “I’ll be sure to help you if you need it,” 

Snufkin gave a nod back and continued his looking around. 

They found the old park keeper’s shed, as dominated by plant life as everything else. There was a rusted but sturdy padlock on the top of the doorframe, keeping the small construction barred. 

“Think you could give me a boost?” Snufkin asked, looking to Moomintroll. 

Moomintroll hesitated. “But it’s locked, Snufkin, we shouldn’t be breaking into other people’s things,” 

Snufkin frowned. “It’s been abandoned, Moomin, and we’ll never find any clues if we don’t try,” 

Moomintroll thought on it a moment then nodded, leaning down before the door to allow his friend a boost. 

The young Mumrik took off his boots, not wanting to hurt Moomin or get his nice, white fur dirty, before climbing up. Snufkin unsheathed his claws and carefully worked one into the lock until it clicked with success. 

Moomintroll wondered to himself if Snufkin had broken into many places before or what other things he’d done that Moomin never would’ve had to with his comfortable and easy lifestyle. 

Snufkin let himself down from Moomintroll’s back and returned his boots to his feet before pushing open the old wooden door, which creaked from disuse and weather. 

Snufkin made his way inside the shed and was quickly thrown into a coughing fit from the dust and stale air. 

Moomintroll looked worriedly to his friend, who’s coughing would’ve been adorable with their pitch if they weren’t so frequent. 

“Are you okay, Snufkin??” 

Snufkin backed out of the shed, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to clear his lungs and fill them full of the vibrant and fresh air of wild plant growth. 

Eventually, his coughing ceased and he nodded. “Fine now,” 

He tried again to enter the shed and they found things that one would expect: trowels, hedge clippers, bags of soil and also plants that had yet to be planted outside of their pots. 

Snufkin looked at them, wilted and forgotten in the dark, with such tender pity that Moomin worried he might cry. 

The young Mumrik indeed gave a tremble and then a small sob before the feeling finally enveloped him. 

He pushed suddenly past Moomin, knocking the young troll to the ground with a surprising force as he made his way desperately out of the dark and confining shed. 

When Moomintroll finally collected himself he got to his feet and hurried after Snufkin…

but by the time he was back into the wild spaces of the park, the other boy was nowhere to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took particular artistic liberties with this part of the story, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Content Warning for descriptions of child neglect/psychological child abuse. ( Don't worry its not the Joxter, he'd never do that)

The Joxter _hated_ this! More than anything else it filled his being up with such a boiling rage to see his kit so upset and be helpless to do anything about it. He could only watch, following from the shadows as Snufkin bolted away from the park crying. 

He supposed he’d have to be more careful about things like this in the future, but the idea of checking for untended plants after killing somebody seemed like such a ridiculous notion. Of course, the Joxter knew that wasn’t _all_ this was about. It wasn’t just that plants had died, even as a nature fae Snufkin wasn’t so sensitive as that. It was that they had died confined and abandoned in the dark. 

Snufkin liked the dark, as was his nature, but darkness could still be made terribly oppressive, even for him. 

The Joxter remembered that Snufkin had been travelling as usual and passed into a town for something, he didn’t remember what, Snufkin had never gotten it...

Instead, some people in that town decided to take the matter of a lone Mumrik child into their own hands and pulled him along to the local orphanage. The Joxter knew they couldn’t have known Snufkin _wasn’t_ alone, but that did nothing to quell the hatred in his being for their piss poor attempts to ‘help’ his kid. 

He clearly hadn’t wanted their help, any idiot could’ve seen that. Snufkin had protested as vigorously as he could, but he had been such a small boy at the time, even more so than presently. 

And of course, as most orphanages are run by busy body Fillyjonks or Hemulens, so was the one Snufkin found himself brought to. Even less so than most people, Fillyjonks and Hemulens seemed to hate Snufkin. 

The Joxter was almost certain it was his fault, his air of darkness and cold undoubtedly made them think Snufkin himself was primed for nothing but trouble...and he supposed Snufkin’s desperate crying and protests hadn’t helped any.

So the awful Hemulen in charge had stuck Snufkin in a closet, dark, small and oppressive, and had left him there. She had said to Snufkin that he wouldn’t come out until he was sorted and proper, and to Snufkin’s mind, that meant he would surely be left there to die...

The Joxter hated thinking on it, worse than almost any other time, having to wait for his chance, as not to break Too-Ticky’s stupid rules before saving his son from that bullshit only made him want to take down every Hemulen in the area! 

He had forced himself to be reserved, however, only the one Hemulen he decided to kill that night. Not before he had freed Snufkin from the closet, however. No amount of hatred and unadulterated fury would’ve made him let Snufkin stay in that awful place any longer than he had to. 

He had snuck into the orphanage as soon as the Hemulen had fallen asleep and had taken the key. He unlocked the door and let the first specks of light touch Snufkin’s hair since he had been put in there.

His poor son had passed out, tears still staining his cheeks as he lay in a pitiful heap on the closet floor. The Joxter had collected Snufkin’s confiscated gear and put them somewhere he would see them upon trying to escape. He had crept over to Snufkin and gently stroked his hair before dematerializing and sending his son’s sleepy mind a simple message to wake up. 

As always his words had roused Snufkin from his sleep, allowing the small Mumrik boy to notice his chance at freedom when his eyes finally came into focus. Just as intended, Snufkin had crept carefully from the closet, noticed his pack and collected it and then disappeared into the night. 

Joxter wasn’t sure how he was supposed to have prevented things like that from happening, but thankfully nobody had tried anything similar since that night. 

Now though, Joxter had a different problem. Snufkin had finally stopped running, his instincts had instead told the boy to climb a tree and curl in its branches.

Joxter watched his son hiccup with sobs. He cursed Too-Ticky that he could do nothing to comfort his dear kit. He was torn, very very torn, between remaining here to watch over his son or going out, to see the Moomin boy and lead him to Snufkin, so that he could hold his son as he couldn’t…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr 
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider reading my other work!


	12. Chapter 12

Moomintroll ran from the park and scanned around as best he could for Snufkin. It took all his concentration to do so many things at once! Running? Looking? Stopping himself from crashing into trees or stumbling? It was certainly difficult for Moomin to keep up with in his worry and desperation! 

“SNUUUUFKIN!!” he called out, cupping his paws in hopes to amplify the sound. 

Snufkin had keen senses and he hoped he would hear his voice and lead Moomin to him. 

Moomintroll was crestfallen after he had run most of the way out of the woods and neither seen nor heard Snufkin. If only it were the other way around, Moomin knew from games of hide and seek that Snufkin could smell out just about any hiding spots he could try! 

He had started having to try and get crafty with hiding his scent, but that often left him messy or soaking wet for his efforts. 

Moomin shook the thought away and focused back on the matter at hand. He gave another loud call but still heard nothing. 

Then he felt the prickle at his fur and the unnatural chill surround him. 

“Snufkin?!” he spun around but saw nobody. 

He felt the coldness start to leave him and a flash of alarm ran through. He tried to follow it, he wasn’t sure what it meant but it was his one connection to Snufkin! 

After following the cold feeling for some time, Moomintroll’s ears perked up to the sound of low sobs. He broke into a run after the noise and found himself at the base of a tree. He stared up into the canopy and could just barely see Snufkin’s small, curled up form. 

Moomintroll’s attempt to climb the tree was rather laughable, unable to grip the bark or pull up his own weight in the way Snufkin could, leaving him stuck among the roots. 

“Snufkin!” he called instead, loud enough to be heard but careful to keep a gentle tone. 

Snufkin stiffened up in the tree, distressed noises continued to escape him but he unbundled himself to gaze down at his friend. 

He found he couldn’t move from his spot and his small voice could not break from its sobs. Snufkin just stared, locked on and pitiful as he cried. 

Moomintroll redoubled his efforts to climb the tree, determined to reach his friend! He felt the cold feeling more intensely than ever before and his body shivered but he found himself suddenly propelled up into the low branches. 

Moomin had no idea how such a thing had just happened. Perhaps his care for Snufkin was just so strong that it allowed him to do something remarkable like in a fairytale? Moomintroll cared not for how it had happened, however, and carefully made his way up to sit beside Snufkin, who looked equally as confused about his friend’s strange leap up into the branches. 

Moomintroll looked at Snufkin, his eyes round with worry, his paws held at a middle distance between them. 

“Can I hold you, Snufkin?... Do you think that might help?...” he asked gently. 

Snufkin only gave a small nod before leaning in Moomin's direction and allowing the young troll to hold him. 

It was such a strange experience to Snufkin, the intensity of his grief and the surprising appreciation he had for his friend’s warm embrace only made him cry all the harder. 

Moomintroll felt the cold intensely on his fur once more, despite his own heat and that he could feel from Snufkin’s own form as he held him like this. Moomintroll would truly never understand it he supposed, but that was alright. If it wasn’t for this feeling he may have never have found dear Snufkin. 

It pained Moomintroll to imagine his poor friend, alone in the tree and crying for who knows how long. Would he have thought Moomin abandoned him or simply didn’t care if he had to have given up looking? The thought saddened him, but no more than the thought that, if Snufkin’s never had friends or parents, had he ever been comforted like this?? 

Moomintroll couldn’t help it as he gently rested his snout over Snufkin’s head in the way Mamma often did when comforting him. Thankfully, Snufkin didn’t flinch away or get upset, instead, he nuzzled his head up against him and his cries slowly grew weaker. 

Moomintroll continued to hold Snufkin and eventually spoke. 

“Snufkin? Are you okay?... What happened back there?...” 

Snufkin didn’t answer for a while, just letting his cries disperse completely and staying quiet for a time after that. 

“I’m sorry I pushed you...you’re not hurt, are you?” 

Moomintroll nuzzled the top of Snufkin’s head. 

“No, I’m okay, it was a much bigger push than I would’ve imagined though,” He admitted, deciding not to ask the question again.

Snufkin gave a little hum and eventually wiggled away. 

Moomintroll looked down to the forest floor far below them. 

“Snufkin...how do we get down?... I’ve never climbed a tree before…” 

Snufkin thought on it for a moment and then moved towards Moomin again and offered his back. 

“Huh? Snufkin are you sure?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Mmhm, just hold on real tight so I don’t have to hold you.” 

Moomintroll did just so, holding on tight to Snufkin as he got on his back and let the small Mumrik boy maneuver the pair out of the branches and down the base of the trunk, gripping the bark with unsheathed claws. 

When he removed himself from Snufkin’s back Moomintroll grinned and clapped in excitement. 

“That was so cool! Thank you, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin looked away and tipped his hat to hide his face. “It’d be no good if I had to leave you alone in the tree.” 

Moomintroll nodded. “Oh yes...you would’ve had to go get Mamma or Papa with the ladder to come get me down.” 

Snufkin nodded and looked back to Moomintroll. 

“Let’s go, I don’t wanna mystery hunt anymore.” 

And with that, Snufkin started walking out of the forest, towards his campsite and Moominhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very soft, sad chapter, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you like this fic please consider checking out my other work! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter Au belongs to Snufkinzzz on Tumblr!


	13. Chapter 13

Snufkin decided he didn’t want to go back to his tent, so when Moomintroll started heading home, he followed along. 

Moomintroll noticed and stopped, giving Snufkin a smile. He didn’t ask after Snufkin’s behaviour, he had started to just accept and be glad for it. 

The two boys went into Moominhouse and to the kitchen. There they found Moomin’s parents entertaining a guest, a short blonde woman that Moomintroll knew as Too-Ticky! 

Too-Ticky was in the middle of enjoying tea and soup with the older Moomins when she turned and her eyes fell on the boys. 

Something flashed in her eyes for the briefest moment before she stared impassively. She picked up her soup bowl and rose from the chair. 

“Well then Moomins, I’m afraid I must be off, I’ll return this to you later.” 

And with that Too-Ticky left the house. 

Snufkin was usually much better at hiding his dismay, but after the events of that day he couldn’t help but close in on himself in front of the family. 

The Moomins all exchanged worried glances before Moominmamma spoke up. 

“Snufkin? Are you alright?...”

Snufkin didn’t answer right away, he rarely did when he got like this, but eventually he lifted his head. 

“Yeah…” 

“Would you like to join us for soup?” 

Snufkin nodded and took a few moments before moving to the table to sit. 

Moomintroll sat beside him and soon Snufkin was given a bowl of soup. His appetite wasn’t the best at the moment, his stomach a swirl of hard and unpleasant feelings. Once the soup had most certainly cooled he tried his best to eat it. 

The Joxter watched as Snufkin ate with the Moomins, his mood right back to being sour and angry. One problem resolved only for another to pop up! And this one he couldn’t do a damned thing about! 

As much as he wanted to, there was no threatening Too-Ticky. Anything Joxter could muster in terms of threats or actions she could surpass him. To his luck, she’d probably stop him from being near Snufkin at all if he tried!

That would be even worse than things already were...

At least now he could still look after Snufkin in some ways and deal with _most_ things that troubled him. 

Those that he couldn’t, however, left him feeling frustrated and angry. It was complete and utter bullshit that there were things even somebody as powerful as him couldn’t control!

He glanced over to Moominpapa. At least he could control some things. He’d done as he was told and had stopped running like a coward whenever his son was nearby and that was better than nothing. 

When everyone had finished eating Snufkin mumbled a thank you and looked to Moomin, waiting to see what he planned to do next. 

“Do you wanna go up to my room?” He offered after seeing Snufkin was staring much longer than his usual stares. 

Snufkin nodded. Moomintroll wished his parents a good evening and then lead Snufkin upstairs. 

Snufkin shuffled uncertainly once in Moomintrolls room before finally finding his voice to speak. 

“Can I lay on your bed?...” he asked, not looking up, the brim of his hat obscuring his face. 

“Oh! Of course, Snufkin, whatever you need,” Moomintroll assured.

The little Mumrik mumbled out a thanks and flopped himself unceremoniously onto the plush mattress. 

Moomintroll moved his desk chair nearer and sat there, so as not to interrupt Snufkin’s space on the bed. 

They remained there in a particularly tense silence as Snufkin stared up at the lovingly crafted wooden roof of Moomin’s bedroom. It was inflexible and constant, unlike his tent’s ceiling, which fluctuated both in feeling and presence. 

He wondered if his tent was still up when he wasn’t there since he didn’t need it. The curiosity prickled... but not enough to rise and look out Moomin’s window. For now, he just wanted to feel how Moomintroll’s soft bed cradled his form, the pressure of the mattress underneath him much different to the feeling one gets from a sleeping roll in a tent. 

Moomintroll seemed like he kept wanting to break the silence before thinking better of it, so eventually, Snufkin broke it for him. 

“Do you ever wish you could hear other people’s thoughts?”

Moomintroll seemed puzzled by the question. “That’d get awfully noisy, wouldn’t it? And then how would one keep things a secret?” 

“Maybe things shouldn’t be secrets. Wouldn’t it be better if we all knew everything, the not knowing is what’s scary…” 

With this, fresh tears started to pool in Snufkin’s eyes, held there by the angle of his laying until he blinked them free to run down his cheeks. 

Moomintroll frowned. “What sort of stuff would you wanna know then?” 

“I guess...just why people do stuff that doesn’t make sense…” He gave a sigh. 

“Ah...I’m not really sure why anyone does anything except myself I suppose,” Moomintroll admitted. 

Snufkin sat up a bit to look at Moomintroll and gave him a small smile. 

“If I read your thoughts, I’m sure I’d find only nice things.” 

Moomintroll laughed in embarrassment. 

“Not all things can be pleasant all the time, but thank you, Snufkin.” 

This made Moomintroll wonder however, what sort of things he would see if he could read Snufkin’s mind? It seemed so alien to him...To be without parents or others? To live out in the world and break into things? To be considered spooky and be naturally disliked?

It weighed deeply on Moomin to think what kind of thoughts that could lead one to. He knew he had only experienced a taste of it with Snufkin’s outbursts. 

His troubled thoughts were interrupted as he felt Snufkin’s gaze on him. 

“Yes?” he offered. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?... I don’t think my tent seems very appealing at the moment.” 

Moomintroll nodded seriously, trying to stop himself from getting too excited at the prospect. 

“Of course, Snufkin, Moominhouse is always open to you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached a thousand hits! Thank you, everyone! And for those who crossover in my audience thank you for 3000 hits on To Eat Among Trolls! ( And if you don't crossover than please consider reading that as well! It's my pride and joy) 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I made a drawing of Snufkin and Moomintroll chatting near the end! https://thefearisoneself.tumblr.com/post/186288349478/i-wanted-to-draw-this-moment-from-chapter-13-of 
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, sorry! I got caught up walking in a storm! 
> 
> Content warning for descriptions of blood and injury.

Snufkin removed his boots and laid them by the end of the bed. Usually, he slept with them on, but he was quite sure it wasn’t proper to wear boots in a normal bed. He put his scarf on the bedside table and deposited his hat onto one of the bed’s four posters. 

He looked to Moomin. 

“Am I forgetting anything?” 

Moomintroll thought then shook his head. 

“I think that’s everything.” 

The two boys got in the bed. Moomintroll was surprised to find how close Snufkin was despite the ample space to lay elsewhere. In fact, Snufkin only moved closer as he properly settled. He was curled up with his limbs pulled close and his head resting lightly against Moomin. 

“Snufkin? Are you alright?” he asked uncertainly. 

The Mumrik boy blinked in surprise. “Pretty alright, why?” 

“Well... you usually aren’t so keen to be close or touched,” Moomin pointed out, before quickly realizing how that might sound. “Not that that’s a bad thing, of course!” 

Snufkin looked as if he had been worried by the first sentiment before he was quickly calmed down by Moomin’s reassurance. 

“It’s just...I dunno...but I wanna be here with you.” He admitted, looking up at Moomin from where his head rested. 

Moomin gave a fond smile. “I’m glad then.” 

It didn’t happen often, but at that moment Moomintroll felt the unnerving chill that surrounded Snufkin lift, allowing him to fully appreciate Snufkin’s warmth. 

“Is it okay if I hold you?” He asked.

Snufkin gave a nod before snuggling in a bit closer. 

Moomintroll wrapped his arms around Snufkin and rested his snout over Snufkin’s head. 

Snufkin suddenly gave a soft and content purr which surprised Moomin for a moment. He had to press his mouth into a tight smile to keep in a giggle.

“Goodnight, Snufkin.” 

“Night Moomin.” 

While the two boys fell asleep, Moominpapa was leaving Moominhouse. Caught in the usual dreamy daze, he made his way to the Joxter’s domain. 

As usual, he broke from the trance once he was in the heart of the forest. The typicality of these visits made them no less terrifying. He knew the Joxter wouldn’t leave him alone until he grew bored or Snufkin finally moved on. 

He supposed that’s what lead the Joxter away in the first place. The need for change and to extend his reach through following his young son. This is why Moomin and Snufkin’s growing closeness worried him, what if the boy decided never to leave?

“Don’t chew your tail off, Moomin, he will.” 

The Joxter suddenly appeared, arms already on his shoulders from behind.

Moominpapa shivered. “What makes you so sure?” 

“He’s a restless kid. As much as your soft little son has caught his attention for now, he’ll clear out of here eventually. I’d give it till Winter at the latest, no real point for _him_ to stick around while you Moomins are all asleep.” A wry grin spread on the Joxter’s face.

Moominpapa gave a haggard sigh remembering _that_ Winter but threw the thought away. 

“He seemed pretty upset at supper, I suppose you know why?” 

The Joxter dug his claws into Moominpapa’s shoulders. 

“Of _course_ I do, I look after him, and unless he says anything about it first then butt the fuck out!” he hissed.

Moominpapa’s shoulders raised in a cringe, unfortunately pressing them harder against the Joxter’s claws. 

“Ah! I’m sorry I just- I can’t help but worry over him, a child like that needs _somebody_!” 

The Joxter screeched and shoved Moominpapa to the ground. 

“HE _HAS_ SOMEBODY!" the Joxter seethed. " **AND HE’D BE JUST FINE IF FUCKING TOO-TICKY HADN’T-** ” The Joxter caught himself from saying any more, but his tail lashed furiously and his eyes burned into Moominpapa.

Moominpapa was caught, looking with wide eyes at the Joxter in an unpleasant mix of terror and concern. 

After staring at each other tensely, neither looking away, the Joxter went and jerked Moominpapa up onto his feet once more. 

“Your kid can care about Snufkin all his tender fucking heart wants,” the Joxter’s voice was harsh as he got in Moominpapa’s face. “But unless he goes to you first, you leave my kid the fuck alone, he already _has_ a dad!” 

The Joxter slashed a sharp paw across Moominpapa’s cheek as his anger came to a boil. The old Moomin fell over once more from the force of it with a cry. As soon as he could orient himself he held a paw to the wound, leaving his white paw to grow slowly red. 

“Get the fuck up and start running Moomin or I’ll give you worse to worry about than that!” The Joxter hissed through barred teeth.

Moominpapa felt the wind pick up and the shadows growing in size around him as he scrambled to get up and grab his hat. It was awkward to try and do so one-handed, but eventually, his cheek stopped bleeding, the wound thankfully wasn’t too deep. 

Moominpapa did as he was told and ran for his life, he definitely didn’t want anything else to have to explain the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( My friend pointed out that the formatting got really badly messed up, I've fixed it now! Sorry about that!)
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for descriptions of blood and injury.

Moomintroll woke up to find Snufkin already awake but still tucked contentedly in his arms. The Mumrik boy gave a smile as he noticed his friend’s bright blue eyes finally open. 

“I remembered you didn’t like to get up so early, so I let you sleep.” He explained, sounding quite pleased. 

Moomintroll smiled back. “Thank you, Snufkin, that’s very kind, but you could’ve gone if you wanted.” 

Snufkin gave a little nod. “Alright.” 

Snufkin didn’t make any move to get up however, humming gently as his head continued to rest against Moomin. 

Moomintroll felt it would be terribly unkind to make Snufkin get up before he was ready, so he lay there and waited. 

Not too much later, Snufkin gave Moomin a grateful nuzzle and rose. He slipped off his own side of the bed and busied himself with getting redressed. 

Moomintroll didn’t have such morning routines, so he just waited until his green-clad friend was back in order. 

Instead of going straight to breakfast the pair went out to Snufkin’s tent. 

They didn’t make it there, however, as they caught sight of old Moominpapa stumbling out from the forest beyond. 

Moomintroll ran to meet him, confused and more than a bit worried. Snufkin also found himself concerned and followed behind shortly after. 

Their worry grew substantially as they grew nearer to the old Moomin and better took in his state. There was a shallow gash across his cheek, his arms similarly slashed in several places with a variety of long and short wounds. 

His knees were scuffed and bruised as if he had fallen, but were otherwise free of slashes. His tail looked like it had hairs torn from the tuft. While none of the injuries looked fresh, they were definitely recent, and Moominpapa’s fur was dotted with varying shades of red and brown stains. 

Moomintroll looked like he might faint of fright or start crying.

“Oh, Papa!! What happened to you?? Are you alright? Here- let me help you-” 

Moomintroll tried to maneuver his small form to support his father under the arm. The young Moomin clearly struggled with the weight of it. Snufkin made his way over and between the two of them easily helped the limping Moomin. 

Moominpapa had been thinking all night about what he could possibly tell his family and others the next day. Luckily, he was skilled in spinning tales and fancied he’d thought up a convincing enough story. 

“I decided to take a stroll last night and came upon a quite enraged bear,” he lied, though his practiced tongue allowed the words to slip out just as simply as the truth. 

The boys looked quite frightened to hear this and Moominpapa gave them a quick wave. 

“Worry not, you two, I took care of it. For as rough as I look I left that bear in no state to bother anyone else.” 

Moomintroll looked relieved, he was proud to have such a brave and tough Papa. Snufkin wasn’t quite sure how to feel himself. He had no definite attachment to the older Moomin, but still, he was glad he was alright. 

The boys helped Moominpapa inside to Moominmamma, who was more than a bit startled by his state! She gave a worried look to the boys and shooed them to the table with some pre-cut fruit so she could clean up Moominpapa before serving a proper breakfast. 

Nobody spoke much during the meal, most of their gazes flickering to Moominpapa with worry, though Moominmamma similarly watched the two boys. 

When they had finally finished, Moominmamma once again shooed the boys to elsewhere. They decided to finally head to Snufkin’s tent as they had meant to. 

Snufkin got his fishing pole and the two sat on the bridge. 

“Do you really think he fought a bear?” Snufkin asked. 

“Hm? Well I mean I suppose so, I trust papa and what else could’ve caused all that?” Moomintroll pointed out. 

Snufkin hummed, thinking of the strange and terrifying creatures he sometimes saw. They were certainly no bears, he was sure they were capable of something of the sort. 

“Does this mean he killed it then?” 

Moomin stared owlishly at his friend’s suggestion.

“Oh dear...I couldn’t say. Papa keeps a gun, but I’m not sure he’d ever use it for much more than a scare.” Moomintroll admitted. 

“Well, I hope he’s right at least, that it won’t bother anyone? Tents, for as wonderful as they are, aren’t the best protection from a mad or hungry beast.” 

“If you’re worried, you can stay with us again,” Moomintroll offered. 

Snufkin shook his head. “One night was enough, and I’m sure if it comes to it I could escape a bear.” 

Moomintroll gave an awkward nod and looked at his friend uncertainly. 

“Have you ever before?” 

Snufkin hummed and swung his feet a bit. “Well, no, but I think I’d be okay still.” 

Moomintroll gave a small sigh. “I do hope you’re right, it’d be simply awful were anything to happen to you.” 

Snufkin got a bite and wrestled a moment with the fishing rod before bringing up his catch. 

He put the fish in his bucket then gave Moomin a small smile.

“I don’t think anything truly bad could happen to me here in Moominvalley.”

Moomintroll smiled back, he hoped Snufkin was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider reading my other work! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter Au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr. 
> 
> If you truly like my writing I'll be posting a little one-shot I wrote later tonight!


	16. Chapter 16

Snufkin awoke in the middle of the night. He gave a small yawn but felt no desire to go back to sleep.

Instead, he got up, tied his scarf, and pulled on his hat. The young Mumrik wasn’t sure what he was planning to do as he left his tent, Moominpapa’s story of the bear made him feel like reconsidering a nightly stroll. 

Despite this, Snufkin found himself wanting to go into the woods anyways. He wandered along, gazing about as he did. He noticed the trees grew darker and denser the further he went in. As much as Snufkin liked to commit things to his memory, he was quite sure he had never seen this part of the forest before. 

It felt nostalgic in a way that Snufkin didn’t understand. The trees twisted, looking like they could spring at you, but it did nothing to make Snufkin feel less safe or at home. 

What a strange thought. Snufkin’s home had never really been anywhere. He had no attachments to any location, so why here? 

He eventually came to a moonlight clearing surrounded by a circle of trees. He liked this spot most of all, the moon was so big and bright! It caused the clearing itself to be full of shadows. It was a curious sight, but Snufkin found he quite liked it. 

He felt the urge to lay down in the clearing, similar to how he often felt the urge to lay down in a patch of sun. He knew the moon would offer no warm embrace, but he laid down anyways. 

The grass was cool with dew underneath him, but not uncomfortable as one might have assumed. Snufkin couldn’t explain it but the whole place seemed suited just right, much like his hat, which he had found dropped by his tent one day. 

Snufkin was grateful for these things that seemed made just for him. It reminded him that even when everything in the world seemed to reject him, at least something else seemed to want him. 

And then there was Moomintroll. Unlike the world, Moomintroll was a person who made choices, he wasn’t random or a coincidence. Moomintroll made choices and it was clear that his choice was Snufkin. 

It made Snufkin feel very fond to have Moomintroll be there for him. He was quite sure there were other children in Moominvalley he could be playing with, but instead, he’d go off with him without a second thought. 

Other than neat, dark places like this and nature, Moomintroll was the one thing that made Snufkin feel safe, even when he was in a house! 

That day in the tree, as well as that other day with the flower crowns, all of it really, showed Snufkin that Moomintroll was somebody he could trust. Not only that, but his fluffy friend’s warm embrace was something that could be trusted just as much. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d like any other Moomin embraces though. Moominmamma was nice and he did care for Moominpapa a bit, if only because Moomin cared and he didn’t seem truly mean, but he did not trust them quite as much. 

He also worried that he might drown in their big fluffy arms. Moomintroll, on the other hand, was a very nice size to be held by, almost as if he too was made for Snufkin. 

Snufkin hummed thinking about it and kicked his feet gently. Perhaps he could bring Moomintroll here too? He’d love to lay and watch the stars in such a nice place with his very nice friend. Maybe they could bring a picnic? It sounded like a very fun idea. 

He turned on his stomach to contemplate better, propping up his head with a cheek leaned into his paw. He thought of Moomin now, sleeping in his bed, surely cuddled up and getting lost among the other soft, white things that make up a bed.

Snufkin felt a small piece of guilt at refusing to spend another night, but surely Moomintroll understood?

It was certainly nothing against his friend, houses and beds were nice things when one needed them, but more often than not Snufkin didn’t. He just needed a tent and his bedroll, it was more practical for a Mumrik like him. 

He had definitely enjoyed it when he needed it. He was very grateful to Moomin for sharing, but he felt very much refreshed and alright now. A cool breeze ruffled his hair but did not take his hat or make the dewy grass any less pleasant, it just felt nice. 

Snufkin settled down, pulling in his arms and legs to his chest. He wondered if it would be wise to fall asleep here. Would he end up with a chill and become very sick after sleeping in the damp grass? Or maybe he should think more about the bear possibilities. 

As it was though, Snufkin felt that nothing mattered. He couldn’t think of a single place he felt safer than right here. His tail coming to rest by his face, Snufkin’s eyes fluttered shut and the Mumrik boy found himself fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	17. Chapter 17

Moomintroll awoke late into the morning, just as he liked it. He slipped out of bed and went to the window to see if he might spot Snufkin, but the bridge and the campsite beyond were empty. Snufkin’s things were all still there of course, but there was no sign of the Mumrik himself. 

Moomintroll made his way downstairs to the dining room where he found Moominmamma, awake and busy. 

“Morning, Mamma!” he greeted. 

Moominmamma smiled. “Good morning, Moomin, how did you sleep?” 

“Fine, thank you,” He replied mildly. It hadn’t been as pleasant as the night before, he’d admit this to himself but not Mamma. It seemed a bit strange to admit something like that, even to his Mamma who he could surely trust with anything. 

“Breakfast should be ready shortly, will you be inviting Snufkin over?” she asked. 

“Oh, probably! Has he not been around yet? He’s always up so early.” 

Moominmamma shook her head. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen hat nor tail of him, dear.” 

Moomintroll frowned and hummed. “I do hope he’s alright, he said he could outsmart Papa’s bear but I hope he didn’t have to.” 

Moominmamma gave a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’s lived by himself this long, hasn’t he?” She pointed out. 

Moomintroll nodded. “I suppose, but oh Mamma! I worry about him! Can you imagine if I had been so alone like that? I feel it would make me awfully miserable…” Moomintroll's face pressed into a hard frown. 

Moominmamma couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her son's dramatics. “Yes, my dear Moomin, but you and Snufkin are also very different people.” She reminded him. “Though I do worry for him too.” 

“Yes, but even if we are different, Mamma, he’s obviously very troubled…” he cupped his face with his paws. “I just want to try and help him know that he’s not alone.” 

Moominmamma gave her son a fond smile. “And I’m certain you have, my sweet Moomin.” She made her way to his side and wrapped him in a close embrace. 

Moomin smiled, it was hard not to when his Mamma was so wonderful. She always seemed to know just what to do or say. “Yeah...I think I have too.” Moomintroll admitted, remembering the way Snufkin had remained, laying close to him that morning after being given permission to remove himself. 

“I’m going to go see what he’s up to then!” Moomin declared with renewed determination. 

Moominmamma gave him one last squeeze before letting go. “Good luck, my dear.” 

“Thank you, Mamma! I love you!” With that Moomintroll skipped outside and onto the veranda. Moominpapa was there with his paper. He was still recovering from his injuries the other day but looked much better now that he was patched up and washed. 

“What the rush, my boy?” He asked as Moomintroll continued his excited bounds, only pausing suddenly to address his father. 

“Oh! Sorry, Papa, I’m going to find Snufkin! Usually he’s up and about by now or already here.” He explained. 

Moominpapa gave a little hum. “I haven’t even seen him exit his tent this morning, I hope the lad’s alright.” 

This gave Moomintroll pause. Snufkin was always up with the birds and the sun, so for him not to be already off somewhere meant something might be terribly wrong. 

“Oh dear, I’ll certainly have to go check on him now then! Goodbye Papa, I love you! I hope you’re feeling better!” 

Moomintroll was rushing across the bridge before his father even had a chance to reply. 

Moomin had to resist the urge to throw open the tent flap when he finally arrived or to call out in concern. His heart was pounding in his chest with worry and adrenaline, but he forced himself to call out gently. 

“Snufkin? Are you awake? Maybe I come in?” 

He strained his ear for a reply or any sounds of life inside the tent. Hearing nothing, he hesitated a moment before carefully opening the tent and peaking inside. 

Snufkin’s things were all inside as expected but his bedroll was unsettled and empty. 

Moomintroll closed the tent back up and gave a worried sigh. 

“Where could he be then?...” 

“Where could who be then!” Came a sharp voice from behind. 

Moomintroll spun in surprise to find Sniff, Snorkmaiden, and of course Little My behind him. He felt a sudden pang of guilt realizing he hadn’t seen them all in quite some time. 

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry guys! I haven’t been a very good friend recently, I suppose, but you see I’ve met a new friend and he’s terribly shy!” He gave a quick explanation, hoping they might forgive him.

Snorkmaiden gave a little gasp. “Is that so? I suppose that would explain why you never came to invite us along. Really though, Moomin, we’ve been to Moominhouse a few times now and you’re always off somewhere! Could you not have spent one day not with this new friend?” 

Moomintroll shuffled his feet. “Well, it felt important to do so.” He admitted before spinning to face a sudden noise. 

Little My had opened Snufkin’s tent and was rifling around. 

“Hey! Get out of there Little My!” Moomintroll protested, making his way over. 

“Not a lot of stuff on him, this friend of yours!” She quipped, ignoring him as she shuffled through his cups and fishing rod. 

“He doesn’t _like_ to have lots of things, just those he needs to live comfortably!” Moomin defended. 

“What kind of friend is this even, Moomin? Seems like a tramp to me! You shouldn’t be befriending old strangers, you could get yourself into trouble.” Little My said.

Moomintroll’s tail lashed quickly in annoyance. “He’s not old, Little My! He’s about the same age as me!”

Little My stopped her rummaging to laugh. “As old as you! Where’re his parents then? Surely they don’t also live in a tent so small!” 

Moomintroll frowned but remained just as sharp. “He hasn’t got any, he travels on his own and is very clever!” 

Snorkmaiden and Sniff gave a gasp, Little My looked skeptical. 

“All on his own? How hasn’t he been gobbled up by the Groke??” Sniff asked, shivering at the idea. 

Moomintroll was getting quite mad with all these questions and remembered dear Snufkin was still missing.

“I told you! He’s very clever and he’s also been doing this a very long time! Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go find him!” Moomintroll tried to turn and walk off but quickly found Little My pattering in step with him.

“Not without us you aren’t! Don’t be so dodgy! I’d like to see this odd friend of yours myself now!” 

Snorkmaiden and Sniff soon joined along. 

“Yes, if we can make your friend feel comfortable then we can all spend time together and you will be able to play with us again,” Snorkmaiden suggested. 

Moomintroll wasn’t sure about this, introducing Snufkin to so many people Little My especially, seemed like a bad idea.

He knew, however, that there was no stopping them from following if he wanted to go find Snufkin. He just had to hope his friend would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gang's all together! My previous story never had Snorkmaiden, Sniff, or Little My because in that continuity they don't live in Moominvalley but they do in this one! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	18. Chapter 18

Snufkin awoke the next morning quite late, the sun already bright overhead. It was a very odd thing for him to not be awake a bit after dawnlight had broken.

He gave a stretch and found himself still in the clearing he had wandered into the night before. 

Looking around, Snufkin was quite surprised at how different everything seemed. Without the moon and the shadows, the trees didn’t seem like they might reach out at you with claw-like branches. Snufkin felt that their branches had indeed softened under the morning sun. 

He also didn’t feel the same fondness for the area anymore and he found it quite confusing. It was certainly still a beautiful clearing, so what about the night made it feel so welcoming?

Snufkin picked himself up and smoothed out his coat. The dew nor sleeping on the ground had seemed to have affected him at all. Indeed, Snufkin felt very refreshed, but for now, he felt he should return back to his camp. 

Snufkin knew Moomintroll usually rose around this time and he hadn’t even left a note telling the troll where he’d wandered off to. With Moominpapa’s story of the bear and Snufkin’s own insistence that he could handle himself, disappearing without a word was probably not the best thing he could’ve done. 

As he walked back towards Moominhouse he pulled out his harmonica and started to play. Perhaps if Moomin were looking for him, he’d hear his song and know things were okay. Snufkin truly didn’t want his kind friend to worry.

The Joxter watched as Snufkin wandered out of his domain, or at least the place that remained in the daylight. Things just weren’t the same without the darkness of night. 

He was glad he’d been able to lead Snufkin in there, and even more so that Snufkin had liked it so much. 

What he wasn’t so fond of was the idea of Snufkin bringing that Moomin boy along. 

He was sure that as much as the kid liked Snufkin, that bringing him into the heart of the Joxter’s domain wouldn’t be smart. 

Of course, he couldn’t _tell_ Snufkin this, he’d just have to let it play out. 

That was another thing though. Snufkin being there meant he couldn’t have his own fun. He couldn’t bring Moominpapa along and he couldn’t show himself. It was annoying, to say the least. 

At least Snufkin was happy, that’s all he could really ask for, he just hoped that bringing Moomin wouldn’t ruin that for his kit... 

As he followed along, he listened to Snufkin’s song and thought briefly on how he missed the days they would play music together. 

Across the forest, Moomintroll had calmed down quite a bit as he and his friends walked in silence. There were thankfully no more bothersome questions or statements about Snufkin. He wished only that Snufkin was alright and not in some sort of danger or a state of duress. 

Soon enough though, his ears perked up to the sweet sound of Snufkin’s harmonica and he broke from his friends to race towards it. 

“Hey!! Moomintroll slow down!” Little My called with annoyance. 

His friends sped up to try and keep pace with him but of course, he was the first to run into Snufkin’s line of sight. 

The little Mumrik smiled into his song upon seeing his friend, but it quickly dropped and he let out a startled note as more people crashed through the bushes. 

His brown eyes stared owlishly and his tail stood on end in fright as he stared at the group.

Moomintroll approached him gently. “Snufkin, these are my friends, they wanted to come along to look for you.” He explained. 

Snufkin focused his eyes on Moomintroll and slowly lowered his harmonica to slip it back into his pocket. 

Little My tapped her foot impatiently. “So your new friend is a scrappy little Mumrik? He doesn’t look like he could take care of a goldfish, let alone himself!” 

Snufkin’s fur only bristled further. He wasn’t sure how Moomin could call somebody like that a friend… 

Moomintroll shot Little My a disapproving glare. “He can too take care of himself! Don’t be so rude!” 

Snorkmaiden frowned. “Yeah, Little My, how’re we supposed to make him feel welcomed if you act like that?”

Sniff pushed his way from the back of the group towards where Moomintroll stood. He was curious if this Snufkin might be so shy that Little My would stop considering him the most sensitive of the group. 

As he did, however, Sniff felt his own fur stand on end and a cold spread through him, increasing his anxiety worse than it already was! 

He let out a shriek at the feeling and quickly turned tail, running away without bothering to explain himself. 

Moomintroll’s eyes widened in shock and everyone turned to watch Sniff flee. 

“H-hey!! Sniff! Where are you going??” He tried to call after. 

Snufkin gave a small sigh and turned his eyes to stare at Little My and the other person that looked kind of like Moomin. 

Little My picked up on his staring and glared back. 

“What’re you staring like that for?” She turned to Moomin. “Doesn’t he know that’s rude, Moomin? Not to mention very strange!”

“Well-” Moomintroll stammered a moment, unsure what to say before meeting Snufkin’s gaze and shaking his head with conviction. 

“He’s not strange at all, Little My! And he’s not hurting anybody by staring!” 

Little My narrowed her eyes at him and moved to approach before she too felt the anxiety-inducing chill. It startled her and she glanced around in uncertainty before her eyes fell back on Snufkin. 

“Well, there’s certainly something strange about him, Moomintroll! And I don’t think I very much care to be around it!” Her voice grew louder, none too pleased to be feeling such fear strike her heart.

Snorkmaiden was very perplexed at this point and she moved to join the group and attempt to intervene. 

She too, however, felt the anxious cold and she shivered against it. 

“Oh dear, did it just get really cold all of a sudden? In Summer?” She frowned and her fur bristled. “Oh dear, I don’t like this one bit…” Snorkmaiden held her arms, not sure what made her feel so dreadfully afraid. 

“It’s him, Snorkmaiden! It’s the only thing that makes sense!” Little My pointed straight at Snufkin accusingly. 

Snufkin couldn’t take all this anymore. He trembled and pulled his hat down over his face as he closed in on himself. 

Moomintroll found himself caught in the middle, between his old friends and his new one. He was frozen for a moment as Little My continued to say something. 

Yes, he could admit that Snufkin’s staring might be seen as rude and there was the strange cold air and admittedly unpleasant feeling that seemed to follow him, but none of that made Snufkin a bad person! 

He suddenly focused back in as Little My seemed to be speaking to him. 

“Moomin, you big dummy, how can you consider someone like this a friend when there’s something so not right with him??” 

Snufkin managed to find his voice, if only for a moment. 

“Moomin!!! I don’t like this! I want to leave!!” He cried out before burying his face back in his hat. 

Moomintroll’s tail lashed and he moved quickly to Snufkin’s side and took his paw. 

“Fine then! If you guys don’t want to be around Snufkin, then we won’t be around at all!” He shouted before pulling Snufkin along deeper into the woods before either girl could say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	19. Chapter 19

Moomintroll pulled Snufkin along by the hand through the forest at a brisk pace, wanting to create as much distance as he could and evade a possible pursuit. 

His eyes stung as bitter tears threatened to break through. How could Little My have spoken to them like that? How could they all have been so mean and rude! He had told them Snufkin was shy! They should have been much kinder and more patient than that! 

Who cared that being around Snufkin made him feel cold and anxious? He certainly didn’t! Snufkin was incredibly sweet and deserved no such ill-treatment! Especially when he had been so alone and mistreated already! It made Moomintroll fill with a kind of anger he hadn’t thought possible before.

He certainly hadn’t thought somebody would ever be treated so poorly in Moominvalley. He expected much better of his home and the people who lived there. 

Snufkin stumbled as he tried to keep up and found his arm feeling quite sore at Moomintroll’s pulling. Eventually, he managed to find his voice again. 

“Ah- Moomin, you’re hurting me-” he managed. 

Moomintroll looked completely caught off guard and stopped in his tracks, he let go of Snufkin’s hand and turned to face him. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, Snufkin, are you alright? I really wasn’t thinking…” 

Snufkin pulled in his arm and carefully twisted it this way and that to test the feeling. 

“I should be…” 

Moomintroll couldn’t hold in his tears any longer and they ran pitifully down his face. 

“I’m so so sorry Snufkin...they were so horrid to you…” 

Snufkin looked to Moomintroll and frowned. He bundled his sleeve over his fist and gently wiped away at Moomin’s tears. 

“It’s okay...I’m used to it and I’ve been treated worse…” He admitted, glancing aside thoughtfully. 

Moomintroll’s frown grew deeper. “Oh, but that’s even more terrible, Snufkin! You shouldn’t be treated like that at all! People should be kind to you because you aren’t a bad person!” He insisted. 

Snufkin gave a little hum and a melancholy smile, still not looking at Moomintroll. 

“Well, it’s not easy for others to be as wonderful as you, Moomin, so usually it’s better if I just leave.” 

Moomin felt the urge to start crying again. His heart ached at his friend’s complacency. 

“Oh, but Snufkin, you really really shouldn’t have to!” 

“And you shouldn’t have to have a fight with your friends over somebody like me.” Snufkin countered, running a paw briefly through the messy hair arcing his ear. 

Moomintroll’s tail trailed on the ground. “Don’t say it like that, Snufkin.” 

Snufkin’s smile turned a bit brighter and his eyes met Moomintrolls in his locked on way. 

“But your friend was right, I’m just a scrappy little Mumrik you’ve known for only so long. I’m glad that you can be such a good friend to me, Moomin, but you shouldn’t have to give up on them either.” 

Snufkin took Moomintroll's paws suddenly in his own. 

“And I’m okay, I don’t know if I’d very much want to be their friends anyways, as long as I can still be friends with you, that’s all I’ll need.”

Moomintroll wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to process all this. He still held firm that nobody should treat Snufkin poorly. That being said, if Snufkin truly didn’t want to be friends and neither did the others, who was he to try and force it?... Of course, Snufkin could be lying about how he felt just to make things easier… It was all very perplexing for Moomintroll. 

He looked at Snufkin’s reassuring smile and tried his best to smile too. 

“If you’re sure-” 

Snufkin hummed and nodded. 

“Quite sure.”

He broke from Moomintroll and turned away. 

“I’ll leave you then, go be with your friends, Moomin, I’ll see you tonight.” 

Moomintroll stared after him in surprise. “Tonight?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Mhmm! I have a plan! Don’t worry about it, just go have fun!” He called back, not stopping to explain further as he left Moomin standing there. 

As the Joxter followed Snufkin along, he wondered if he’d ever be able to properly keep Snufkin safe and happy if bullshit like this kept happening. It was another case that Snufkin’s tormentor was somebody he couldn’t even think of harming! 

He’d recognize one of his Mymble’s own anywhere from the distinctive way she did their hair. He wondered if that meant maybe she was somewhere nearby? More likely this one was just broken off from the bunch. 

The Joxter debated if he could justify just _scaring_ the little brat, but felt that he could never. She looked much too like Mymble, and she’d surely never forgive him. _If_ she ever found out or saw him again he supposed, but his hope and desire to see his Mymble once more was too strong to chance it. 

He felt in Snufkin that while he was truthful about not wanting to be friends with the bunch, it still hurt him to be rejected like that. Of course it did. Snufkin was still just a scrap and the Moomin boy had put hope in his heart. 

If he left Snufkin on his own, he knew that his kit wouldn’t be so feared and disliked. He also knew just how dangerous that idea was.

He could chance it when Snufkin was safe in his tent or most likely when he was at the Moomins’ house... but out in the unpredictable spaces of the world it was way too risky, even if it meant Snufkin would suffer for want of being liked. 

Snufkin had eventually stopped his wander to climb up into a tree. He wasn’t crying or despondent, thankfully, but the little Mumrik was quite sure nobody else knew how to climb. 

Way up in the trees of the forest, he’d be able to keep out of other people’s way.

And Moomintroll’s friends wouldn’t have to worry about seeing hat nor tail of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself a new icon, I really like how it looks. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	20. Chapter 20

Moomintroll watched Snufkin as he wandered away. He wanted to do as Snufkin wished and go have fun... he had seemed so earnest in telling him to do so, but still, he worried that his friend was merely masking his feelings. 

After standing there a bit longer, Moomin conceded to go find his friends. As cross as he was with them, he still hoped things could be fixed. 

He scanned around the forest and couldn’t find them. He pondered a moment and determined that they wouldn’t have returned to Moominhouse. Snufkin’s things were there and Moomin lived there, if they wanted to avoid the pair they wouldn’t hang around.

Moomintroll decided instead to go check the beach. He wasn’t sure where exactly he would find Sniff, but he knew Little My and Snorkmaiden were very fond of the beach for its shells and washed up treasure. 

He was right in his guessing and found Snorkmaiden idly looking for shells as Little My spoke in loud, angered tones. 

“And really now! He’s known us for so long, what makes a little creep like that so special that he’d get all huffy over it?” 

Moomintroll frowned, he wasn’t fond of any of those sentiments. 

“Maybe if you’d actually spoken to him properly you’d know!” He called, approaching the pair. 

Little My whipped around to glare at him and Snorkmaiden looked up from her searching. 

“I’m not sure how anyone would ever speak with him until they were yelling across a field.” My said, folding her arms. 

“Honestly, My! He’s very nice and he gets treated poorly enough without you being so cruel!” Moomin folded his own arms in return. 

“And how do you know he’s not some sort of evil spirit, just trying to lure you in with that meek performance?” Little My suggested. 

Moomintroll faltered then shook his head. “What a silly notion! If he’d been trying to do anything wicked I’ve already given him lots of chances,” he admitted without realizing how naive it made him sound.

“Yes, but what if he needs something particular to gobble up your soul? Like a full moon or something? There’s supposed to be one tonight, isn’t there?” 

Moomintroll looked up at the sky to locate the faint image of the moon. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything! Snufkin is no evil spirit!” 

“At least as far as you know! Which I imagine isn’t very far at all!” 

Snorkmaiden watched the two bicker back and forth before speaking up. 

“I dunno, Moomin, I think I’d have to agree with My…” 

Moomintroll stared at her incredulously. 

“What?? Why!?”

She glanced aside then back up to Moomin. 

“Well Moomin, normal people don’t make you feel cold in Summer or afraid for your life,” She pointed out. 

Moomintroll frowned. “I can’t say why Snufkin makes people feel that way but he’s truly a wonderful person!” he insisted. 

My gave a sigh. “And here I thought you befriending an old stranger was bad enough.” 

Snorkmaiden played idly with her golden bangs. “Shouldn’t there be some way for him to stop being so unnerving?”

Moomintroll decided to sit on a rock, his legs quite sore after all this running and standing he had done. 

“Well it does go away sometimes…” He admitted. 

Little My looked interested now. “Is that so? So maybe he’s not an evil spirit but haunted by one,” She suggested. “Either that or we need to make sure Mamma keeps you in until the full moon has passed, just in case.” 

Moomintroll furrowed his brow. Could that be it? Was Snufkin haunted by something? If he was though, you’d think the little Mumrik would know or have said something, right? He leaned on a paw to think on it. 

“Where’d he disappear to anyways? The way you were acting I’d have thought you’d never let him go!” 

Moomintroll looked up. “Well, My, he didn’t want me to lose you guys over him because he’s a sweet and thoughtful person,” Moomintroll explained pointedly. 

Little My gave a huff. “I still don’t trust him or whatever spooky thing might be going on with him, Moomin, no matter how good you think he is!” 

“Well, there’s just no pleasing you then, is there?” 

“I’ll be pleased as punch if I never have to go near him again! I’m not sure how you can even stand such a thing! It seems very foolish, what if your heart stopped?” 

Moomintroll rolled his eyes. “I’ve spent so long with him already and it hasn’t so I’ll continue to be near him, thank you very much!” 

“Hey, it’s your funeral pal.” Little My turned and scampered off to scour the beach. 

Moomin gave a loud sigh. “Do you think I’m foolish too, Snorkmaiden?” 

Snorkmaiden frowned. “Maybe not foolish, I just really don’t get it…” She admitted. 

“I’m not sure what much there is to get. Snufkin isn’t a bad person and no amount of cold or fear would convince me otherwise.” He said simply. 

“Not even if it froze your ears right off? Would you befriend the Groke then?” 

Moomintroll gave a small sigh. “I hadn’t meant it literally, but yes, even if my ears would freeze off I’d try to make it work. Try to put yourself in his boots.” 

Snorkmaiden tilted her head. “I think I’d look awful silly in dirty, worn boots.”

Moomin shook his head. “No I mean, try to imagine you made everyone feel cold and afraid but you were still you. Would it be fair that everyone left you and wouldn’t be near you or be kind?” 

“Fair I guess, but not terribly nice either.” Snorkmaiden conceded. 

“Well Snufkin’s had to put up with that his whole life and it’s just awful! So to the ends of my days, I’ll make sure he has at least one friend.” Moomintroll declared firmly. 

Snorkmaiden gave a small smile. “That’s good. Would you like to help me collect shells now?”

Moomin nodded and got up from his rock. He looked up at the faint moon in the sky and wondered what exactly Snufkin had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah a chapter that Snufkin isn't in at all- 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	21. Chapter 21

Snufkin lazed about in the tree for a good hour or two. He idly etched into the wood with his claws before finally making his way down. 

“That should be enough time…” he supposed aloud. He started his way back to Moominhouse. 

He didn’t pull out his harmonica or do much of anything else on his way. He wanted to avoid being seen, after all. He kept his senses keen, just in case he was about to run into anybody. 

Thankfully, Snufkin managed to avoid anyone that might’ve been about and walked right up to Moominhouse, making his way inside without knocking. 

He walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Moomin’s mama there to ask about a picnic. 

Instead, however, he found Moomin’s papa sitting there with his paper, staring at him owlishly. 

Snufkin gave an awkward tip of his hat and focused his eyes firmly at the ground. 

“Hello, Moomin’s papa. I was looking for Mamma, is she around?” 

Moominpapa didn’t answer, still caught off guard by being alone with the young Mumrik...well, not _truly_ alone. 

He coughed to try and force his voice back to himself. 

“Ah, I’m afraid not, Snufkin...She’s gone out for the moment…” 

Snufkin gave a small nod and a hum. 

“Did you let yourself in?” Moominpapa asked, not unkindly. 

Snufkin shuffled his paws. “O-oh...was I not supposed to?... Moomin said Moominhouse was always open to me so…” he trailed off, his tail hung low and swished anxiously.

“No, no, you’re fine, he’s right,” Moominpapa assured before realizing something. 

“Where’s Moomin gone off to? Usually, you two are inseparable…” he pointed out. He wished Snufkin might just leave, but concern for his son's whereabouts gnawed at him. 

Snufkin shrugged. “He went to go play with other people.” 

Moominpapa nodded in response. “And why aren’t you with them?” 

Snufkin’s hands patted against his pants as he continued avoiding Moominpapa’s gaze. 

“They don’t like me, so I told Moomin to play with them instead and I’d be okay.” 

Moominpapa’s heart ached for Snufkin hearing this, but the overwhelming chill that surrounded him at that moment reminded him of the Joxter’s words. 

“Ah...I’m very sorry to hear that, Snufkin…” 

Snufkin looked up finally and Moominpapa and Snufkin’s brown eyes met each other. 

“Do you like me, Moomin’s papa?” Snufkin asked, his eyes big and round and his voice quiet. 

Moominpapa felt a pang of guilt and worry spread through him. 

“Moominpapa’s just fine and of course I do, Snufkin.” He assured. 

Snufkin gave a small nod. 

“Okay, Moominpapa, thank you.” He bounced his legs a bit as he looked back down. “I’m gunna go look for Mamma.” 

Moominpapa nodded. “Good luck, Snufkin.” 

As the little Mumrik left the house, Moominpapa briefly felt the Joxter’s velveted paws against his shoulders before the cold feeling left him. 

It was about half an hour before Moominmamma returned, a very proud Snufkin carrying a basket of oranges for her. 

She smiled to Moominpapa. “Hello, dear, how’re you feeling?” 

Moominpapa smiled back. “Quite well, Mamma, what’re you up to?” 

Moominmamma gave a bright smile as she took the basket from Snufkin. 

“Well, Snufkin’s asked me to prepare a picnic for him and Moomin.” 

“Ah,” Moominpapa replied with a nod. 

Snufkin’s bright mood dropped as he realized something. He gently tugged on Moominmamma’s apron and whispered something to her when she leaned down. 

“Of course, dear,” Moominmamma replied. “I’ll leave it somewhere you can grab it when you need it.” 

Snufkin gave a tip of his hat. “Thanks.” and just like that, he scampered out of Moominhouse, taking the cold with him. 

Moominpapa leaned into his paws at the table and breathed a sigh of relief now that the Joxter wasn’t watching him. 

Moominmamma idly sorted the oranges out of the basket.

“It won’t do you any good to be sulking, dear, you know he can’t help it.” 

Moominpapa let out a more exasperated sigh. “Oh... I know, but it doesn’t make it any easier to bear. I really don’t know how you and Moomin manage it…” 

“Well we’re also not the ones being attacked by bears, now are we?” she said glancing at him. 

“Ah...I suppose…” 

“Is there anything I can do about this, dear? Perhaps one of my grandmother’s spells?” 

Moominpapa shook his head. 

“No, I’ve tried all manner of things, nothing seems to help or stop it…” 

“Mm, I’m sorry to hear that... Hopefully something gets sorted soon. I worry about the toll this is taking on Moomin.” Moominmamma admitted. 

Moominpapa nodded. “I’ll try my best to avoid any more bears.” 

Moominmamma finished with her oranges and made her way over to give Moominpapa a nuzzle. “I hope you can manage, dear.” 

Later that evening, Moominhouse was once again lively and full of people as Moomin and his friends came in for supper, including Sniff who they had eventually found. 

Snufkin, of course, was not among them. He had decided to sit down on the banks under the bridge to eat a meal alone. 

He brushed a claw along one of the pillars but didn’t scratch into it. He’d hate to ruin something like this by being careless. His tailed flicked in the cool evening air and he finished his meal. 

His claws drummed on the wicker of the picnic basket as his night eyes slowly came into effect. He tried his best to judge when would be the best time to go, but until then remained quietly where he was. 

Perhaps he should’ve felt sleepy, but instead, the thought of returning to the moonlit clearing had him alert and excited! When he heard the door of Moominhouse open and close and idle chatter going on, he picked up the basket and peaked up the bank. 

He saw Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Little My making their way across the bridge, assumably back to their own homes. 

“What a great meal! I’d started to miss Mamma’s cooking! Mymble Jr’s is alright but nothing beats Mamma’s.” My proclaimed. 

Sniff nodded in agreement. “I’m just glad that spooky kid wasn’t there. I’d have to have left with my food and I probably would’ve spilt most of it.” He said. 

“Well luckily we don’t have to worry about that, Moomin said he knows he’s not wanted and won’t bother us.” My replied. 

“But what about Moomin? Will he be okay?” Sniff asked. 

Little My shrugged. “If he survives this full moon without having his soul eaten or his body taken over or whatever then he’s probably fine.” 

Snufkin frowned and ducked back under the bridge as Snorkmaiden started saying something. 

He tried to shut out the sounds from his sensitive ears until they were good and truly distant. 

He ran his claws gently over the wicker basket for a bit until he managed to calm himself.

What did it matter what that mean little Mymble thought? 

He made his way up the bank and across the bridge until he was under Moomintrolls window. 

Snufkin smiled fondly up at it. The light was on. His friend was there, the only friend he needed. 

He made his way up the ladder with the basket on his arm, ready to enjoy their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter I really like, I've been planning this Snufkin and Moominpapa interaction for a bit now and I'm happy how it turned out, I hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	22. Chapter 22

Moomintroll spun around to a sudden tapping at his window. He saw Snufkin, his eyes as bright as the full moon beyond him. 

Moomin made his way across the room to open the window, letting the Mumrik hop off the sill and into his room. 

“Hello, Moomin!” Snufkin greeted, perhaps a bit too loud in his excitement. 

“Hello, Snufkin.” Moomin smiled and looked to the basket on Snufkin’s arm. 

“Is this what you had planned then?” he asked curiously. 

“Kinda! There’s more too! Follow me!” without waiting, Snufkin excitedly bounded back onto the window and slid down the ladder. 

Moomintroll leaned out the window uncertainly. “But Snufkin! It’s late! I should really tell my parents first at least-” he called down. 

Snufkin frowned up at his friend. How bothersome! Perhaps this is why Snufkin was without parents if you had to answer to them all the time. 

“Fine then but be quick, please! I’ll wait for you by the bridge!” And so Snufkin scampered off. 

He maneuvered himself to sit on the railing of the bridge, gazing intently at the water. The bright full moon above shone onto it, its image reflected back. Snufkin loved the water. He loved the stars and he loved the moon. 

He gazed up at it now, enraptured by how pretty and bright it was, much more so than the sun, which was harsh and blinding. 

Snufkin’s thoughts turned back to what Little My had said. ‘If he survives the full moon’? What was that supposed to mean? Surely Little My didn’t think he’d ever harm Moomin, did she? 

The idea hurt Snufkin deeply. Could Moomin think the same? Was he only telling his parents so they could come save him from whatever wicked thing they suspect he might do? 

Snufkin’s tail flicked anxiously and he stared back at the water in dejection. She’d said something else too? Soul gobbling, body stealing… it sounded like something he’d heard shouted at him by other travellers. 

He was often told he was cursed or evil or thought to be some sort of...Snufkin couldn't remember the big word they used. He swung his legs a bit as he tried to recall. 

“Neck grow-something...I think,” he mumbled to himself. 

He wasn’t sure what it meant or why people thought it fit him. 

“Snufkin? Are you alright?” 

Snufkin looked up to see Moomintroll walking over, he’d been so deep in thought he hadn’t even heard the front door. 

“Mm, yeah, I’m fine.” Snufkin lied easily. “Are you ready to go?” 

Moomintroll nods. “Mmhm, sorry about that, I just didn’t want Mamma and Papa to worry about me if we weren’t back by time when I get tucked in.” 

“Ah,” Snufkin replied before hopping down off the railing, landing gracefully on his booted feet. 

He wondered what being tucked in was like. The Moomin parents hadn’t done it the night he stayed over but he could almost imagine it. 

Tucking in wasn’t totally something you could do with just a blanket and a bedroll, even if he had a parent to do it. He shuffled his hands briefly, wondering if it would be weird to ask to be tucked in the next time he decided to stay over. 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Moomintroll prompted. “You keep getting quiet and distant…” 

Snufkin forced himself to attention and smiled. “Yes, just distracted, sorry! Let’s go then!” He waved for Moomintroll to follow and started off to the woods. 

Moomintroll trotted along to try and catch up as Snufkin walked deeper. It was strange, he certainly couldn’t remember the right route to be taking, but as the wood started to get darker and trees closer together he knew this was right!

Moomin, on the other hand, felt this was horribly wrong…

“Ah...Snufkin? Are we going the right way?...” he sped up slightly to close the difference between them. 

“Mhmm!” Snufkin hummed and his tail was lifted happily. 

“W-where are we going?...” he asked, tempted to grab one of Snufkin’s paws for comfort but stopped himself. 

“You’ll see!” Snufkin’s voice was sing-songy and light as he continued to lead, but it did nothing to quell Moomin’s growing sense of unease. 

Soon they broke from the trees and Snufkin turned to present it with a little flourish of his paw. 

“Ta-da!” he cheered with a big grin, his sharp teeth more pronounced than usual as he did. 

Moomintroll tried his best to seem excited, but even he couldn’t ignore the almost nauseating level of anxiety he was overcome with. 

He started up at the full moon, which illuminated the clearing. Still, it somehow made the shadows look like they were crawling in from every direction. The trees around them were dark and tall, with nasty branches that Moomintroll feared might reach out and yank on his tail. 

If one wanted to do something wicked on a full moon night, this would certainly be the place for it...The idea settled like a stone within Moomin and he just couldn’t shake it. 

Snufkin’s expression fell as he took in just how awful Moomintroll looked.

“M-moomin? What’s the matter??” he moved towards him in concern. 

“I-I don’t know, Snufkin, I’m sorry, I really don’t feel well…I think maybe I should go back home…” He admitted, taking a few unsteady steps back. 

Snufkin’s fur stood on end in worry and confusion. “H-huh? But we just got here Moomin, I-” 

He stopped as he noticed Moomintroll start to cry.

“I-I’m sorry Snufkin! Something about this place just feels _wrong_... I’ve gotta go...” The poor little troll turned, sobbing and started running blindly back towards Moominhouse.

A desperately sad Snufkin stared after him, their picnic basket still on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	23. Chapter 23

Joxter could only watch as his poor kit crumpled to the ground. The picnic basket fell off his arm and tumbled to the floor of the clearing, a few apples slipping out before it settled. 

Snufkin curled into a tight ball, unsure how else to deal with his feelings now that his one friend had left him. His cries started pitiful and weak but steadily grew louder as he was shook by the weight of the feeling. 

Joxter wasn’t sure what he could do now that the Moomin boy was gone. He certainly couldn’t convince him back to this place. Even if he wanted to try and force it, he would just run away again he was sure...

Snufkin wouldn’t budge either, the thought to go after the young Moomin seemed to elude him. 

Joxter wished Snufkin would fall asleep, at least in those moments he could run a paw through his hair without worry…

He looked down at his kit, who seemed so small, even smaller than usual. What he wouldn’t give to tell him that he’s here or to hold him again…

He couldn’t though. If he revealed himself once, even just to comfort his child, he’d surely be unable to explain why he’d abandoned him, and why he’d have to do it again. 

He couldn’t put Snufkin through that. The pain of knowing someone is there, but being unable to attain them, is worse than not knowing at all. You can’t miss something you don’t know exists, but the pain in one’s chest for something loved then lost is the worst feeling Joxter can imagine. 

All of this not to mention what Too-Ticky would do…

He could just imagine her dopey voice. ‘If you tell ‘im one thing’ll lead to another.’ ‘He’s still too young and will look up ta ya an yer wicked ways’ ‘He already does take after ya even without’cha there’ 

He’d heard the excuses enough times to know it was pointless. 

Snufkin’s cries had petered out again into soft sobs, but he remained curled in on himself. 

Joxter decided to make himself useful and carefully materialized his hands to pick up the picnic basket and return its contents into it. 

He knew he could. Even if Snufkin had noticed the basket fall, he knew that he never questioned his tent and he never questioned other strange but helpful occurrences. 

As he was loading things back in he noticed that Moominmamma had packed the boys a picnic blanket, apples, bottled lemonade, sandwiches, and some cookies. It likely would’ve been a fun time for the pair if Snufkin had chosen any other spot…

When he had finally cried himself out, Snufkin uncurled from his spot and pushed himself in a sitting position.

He wiped at his damp, red eyes and glanced around for the basket. He took it and brought it into his lap, running his claws over it as he worked to settle his breathing. 

He rested his chin on top of the wicker basket before turning and laying his cheek against it with a defeated sigh. 

His mind was finally steady enough to think through what had just happened, but it still didn’t make sense… What exactly about this place was wrong?... Snufkin thought it was wonderful, so what was different to Moomin? 

A cold, hollow feeling passed through him as he considered that Moomin might not want to be his friend anymore… 

Had he ruined it? His one and only friend taken away from him just that easily?... Snufkin supposes he should’ve expected it sooner or later… 

There was only so long that anyone would want to deal with somebody like him, though Moomin had tried so hard to put up with it…

Snufkin rubbed his cheek against the wicker, it was such a nice feeling. He almost wished he had something wicker to keep, but this was Mamma’s basket and he should return it to her. 

He picked himself up but kept the basket close to his face. It was a long, slow walk back towards Moominhouse.

Snufkin set the basket on the veranda table, careful not to make any noise... He took the things that wouldn’t keep fresh from the basket but left the rest before returning to his campsite. He’d write Mamma a little note when he was done. 

He went to his tent and started packing things into his bag. He should probably go to bed and do this in the morning, but he knew it was probably better this way. It’d be mean to stay and have Moomin see his things out the window when he got up. 

Moomin’s window… Snufkin left the tent, just for a moment, to look up at it from across the way. From where he stood he could easily see it, the bedroom light was back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	24. Chapter 24

Moomintroll had forced himself to climb up the ladder to return to his room. He didn’t want to bother his parents, his feelings were truly senseless after all…

He felt awful having left Snufkin like that, but he couldn’t have done anything about it. Even now, sitting on his bed, the queasy feeling in him still gripped his stomach. 

He trusted Snufkin, so so much... _maybe too much_ , a small part of his mind nagged at him.

Moomin wanted desperately not to think such things. Snufkin had just wanted to have a picnic, it would’ve been a wonderful time to eat and chat while gazing up at the stars…

So why did he have to have picked such an awful place for it? It had made him feel like his soul _was_ going to be stolen from him, yet Snufkin seemed so confused why he had disliked it…

He rested his head miserably in his paws and tried to convince himself that Snufkin would never hurt him. It made Moomin feel wretched that he even needed convincing of something like that at all. How could he think so ill of his friend? And how could he call himself a friend to Snufkin if he was thinking these things in the first place? 

This wasn’t like the cold feeling though, it was much more visceral. Moomin’s senses weren’t just prodding and warning him, they were screaming at him and tugging him along whether he liked it or not. They told him undoubtedly that he should never return to that place, but they also told him that Snufkin was part of the deal too...

He debated crawling into bed and letting the grips of sleep wash over him and carry him through this dismal time...

but if he did, wouldn’t he just be proving My’s point? He’d be avoiding Snufkin until the full moon had passed and let him suffer alone. It was a very selfish and cruel thing to consider. 

Filled with resolve once more, Moomintroll got off his bed. He decided to take the round, blue stone Snufkin gave him and ran his fingers over it. He left out the window and made his way over to where Snufkin’s tent lay…

Only to find the little Mumrik’s campsite was cleared down. 

Moomintroll spun in a panic, looking for any sign of where he could have gone before his eyes rested on the picnic basket. He ran over to it and found Snufkin’s note. 

‘Thank you. Sorry.’

Written in very plain handwriting. It made Moomintroll’s heart drop, he couldn’t decide which feeling was worse. 

He forced himself to go, however. He remembered what direction Snufkin had entered the valley through. 

He only hoped he planned to leave the same way. He raced his way across the field and through the forest. He considered calling out Snufkin’s name but didn’t. 

Soon he managed to catch sight of him. The young Mumrik was lost in dismal thoughts and did not hear Moomintroll approach, only knowing he was there when he was caught by his pack and stopped in his tracks. 

He tried to turn and found Moomin holding the back of his bag. He stared at him, his eyes wide in confusion and deep with hurt. 

“Why...why are you here?...” He asked quietly, his sadness poured out in waves, especially as he spoke. 

Moomintroll’s guilt came back only stronger, certainly overpowering his dread now. 

“Your camp was gone…” Is all he could think to say, staring at Snufkin pleadingly. 

Snufkin merely nodded. “I shouldn’t stay places I’m not wanted, it’s not fair to the people that have to be around me.” 

Moomin felt tears well up in his eyes. “Oh, but Snufkin you are wanted! I want you! Don’t you remember what I told you?” 

Snufkin didn’t meet his gaze and gave a little hum before shifting the brim of his hat. “You’re wonderful, Moomin…” he gave a sigh and felt his own tears well up. “But nothing is permanent, neither of us can say for certain that one day I won’t push the line too far, even for you…” 

Tears trailed down Moomin’s cheeks harder as he stared at Snufkin’s hat covering his face. 

“If it ever comes to that… if it does, I’ll tell you, but until I do please don’t think anything at all could ever make me not want to be your friend!” 

Snufkin looked up and stared into Moomintroll’s teary blue eyes. He rolled up his sleeve and wiped the tears away. When he was done, Moomintroll gently wiped his tears in return. 

Moomintroll gave a small smile, his awful thoughts of Snufkin thankfully banished. 

“Nothing at all could ever make me not want to be your friend,” He repeated and held the blue stone in his open paws, looking from it and back to Snufkin. 

“You’re kind and thoughtful and wonderful to spend time with. I’m so sorry I left you like that, Snufkin, I don’t understand why I did…” his gaze grew in intensity. “But it changes nothing, you’re still my friend, please come back with me.” 

Snufkin stared from the stone and back to Moomintroll as well, hearing his words and giving a small nod as he took Moomintroll’s paw, the stone captured between them. 

“Might I sleep at your house again, then?... and do you think I could be tucked in too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _cried_ writing this chapter guys, it was so much, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all your suffering through the last few chapters, I hope this chapter helps.

Moomintroll woke before Snufkin. The late morning light streamed through his window but the little Mumrik didn’t stir. He was sleeping against Moomintroll, still comfortably tucked into the bed. 

Moomintroll carefully reached a paw over and gently stroked his friend’s messy brown hair. After such a stressful night for the both of them, it was nice to see Snufkin sleeping so soundly. 

Moomin, however, was caught off guard by the soft purr that came from the sleeping boy once he’d started petting him. He’d forgotten Snufkin would do that sometimes. Moomintroll found it very sweet. It let him know that Snufkin felt safe and happy, which is exactly how Snufkin should be. 

He continued to brush his hair with his paw, reassured by the feeling of his friend purring next to him. He felt he needed to try harder than ever for Snufkin now. He needed to preserve his happiness against frustrations, things that might frighten him, or people like Little My. 

Moominvalley was supposed to be a happy and bright place and Moomin resolved to make sure it was for Snufkin. 

Snufkin’s eyes blinked open and he gave Moomintroll a sleepy smile. He settled into the petting and purring he hadn’t been aware was going on. 

“Mornin’” He said between purrs, closing his eyes contentedly. 

“Morning, Snufkin, how did you sleep?” 

Moomin felt Snufkin’s paws gently knead against him as he readjusted and settled himself closer. 

“Wonderful, thank you.” 

Moomintroll ceased his petting to place his snout over Snufkin’s head instead. 

“I’m very glad, is there anything you’d like to do today?” 

Snufkin hummed but didn’t answer for a bit.

“I’d love some breakfast, and then we’ve gotta set my stuff back up...maybe later we’ll try that picnic again.” he listed off drowsily. 

Moomin hummed back. 

“I’m sure we can do all those things.” 

Snufkin fell back asleep for a bit longer but Moomintroll didn’t mind. Snufkin deserved whatever he wanted, and if that was to sleep against him for longer then Moomintroll was happy to provide. 

When Snufkin finally did wake up again he gave Moomin a silly grin. 

“Hey, Moomin?”

“Yes, Snufkin?” Moomintroll stared curiously at his friend’s impish expression. 

“Since I carried you down that tree, do you think you might carry me down to breakfast?” 

Moomin was very surprised by this request but beamed. 

“Of course! If that’s what you’d like, Snufkin, I’d be happy to. Would you like to go now?” 

Snufkin hummed. “Yes, I think I’m ready.” 

Snufkin wiggled closer and wrapped his arms around Moomin, who shifted about until he had his friend held in his arms. 

“Comfy?” Moomintroll asked.

Snufkin nodded. “Yep.” 

Moomintroll carried Snufkin downstairs and set him down by the dining room table. 

Moominmamma was nearly done cooking breakfast and smiled at them. 

“Good morning Moomin, good morning Snufkin, how did you both sleep?” 

“Great, thank you, Mamma,” Moomintroll smiled. Snufkin nodded in agreement as the pair sat down to eat. 

Moominpapa strolled in shortly after to eat with them. He looked remarkably better, two nights of actually getting sleep were doing him a world of good. 

It did make him wonder what exactly the Joxter was up to if he wasn’t haunting his dreams, he could only hope he wasn’t gearing up for something worse...

The Joxter wasn’t, of course, though he’d certainly return to Moominpapa that night. If things could stay peaceful for Snufkin, perhaps he could actually enjoy himself again. 

Moominmamma served everyone breakfast and Snufkin ate happily. He was very thankful for the Moomin family and the way that being with them made him feel. 

When they were all done, the two boys went outside to set up Snufkin’s campsite once more. 

Snufkin hummed a little song, he would’ve played his harmonica, but his paws were busy setting out his things. 

“Do you want me to set up your tent?” Moomintroll asked. 

Snufkin paused his song to look quizzical. “Do you know how?” 

Moomintroll shrugged. “Well, no, Papa usually does, but I’m sure I could figure it out.” 

Snufkin regarded the unclipped tent where he laid it and shook his head. He walked over to Moomin and took his paw. 

“No need, let’s go do something fun instead.” he beamed. 

Moomintroll still had no idea what exactly kept setting up Snufkin’s tent but decided not to question it. 

“Alright, let’s go!” he smiled back. 

Snufkin gave Moomintroll’s paw an excited little squeeze and lead him off towards the beach. 

In the distance, Little My made her way down from her perch to Snorkmaiden and Sniff below. 

“His soul doesn’t _seem_ gobbled,” Sniff commented. 

Little My folded her arms. “Yes, well it could be a trick, we don’t know how powerful this thing is.” She huffed before picking up a book she had set against the tree’s base and flipping through it. 

“Are you any closer to figuring it out, My?” Snorkmaiden asked. 

“No, but I’ll figure it out, I’m sure. Our lives’ll be plenty simpler when we don’t have to be so cautious.”

Snorkmaiden nods. “I’m sure Moomin will be happy too. When we get rid of whatever’s wrong with Snufkin then all of us can play together!” 

Little My gave a grin as she read the newest page. 

“Well hello, what’s this then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	26. Chapter 26

Snufkin ran about through the shallows of the water as Moomintroll dived somewhere beyond. The feeling of the water shifting around his ankles was pleasant and thrilling, even if he couldn’t swim like Moomin. 

He noticed little schools of fish scatter about. He wondered what tempted them so close to the shore. Perhaps it was because bigger predators were far too wide to reach them here?

Snufkin giggled into his paws imagining a large amberjack trying to maneuver its way through the shallows and being too big.

Moomintroll popped up from a dive behind him before swimming and then jogging over. 

“Having fun?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Mhmm! Just thinking about fish and stuff.” 

Moomintroll smiled brightly before putting a paw to his own cheek and leaning into in his own thought.”It’s a shame you can’t swim, I’d love to take you diving.” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “I’ve never been taught.” 

Moomintroll nodded in response. “I’d teach you, but it’s probably safer if we do that when Mamma or Papa are around. They’d have an easier time helping if something went wrong.” 

“Mm.” 

“I’ll ask them to come with us next time, fall’s not too far off and soon it’ll be much too cold to swim.”

Snufkin gave a small hum and turned to gaze in the direction of the Lonely Mountains. 

Moomintroll followed his gaze. “What’re you looking at?” 

“Mountains. And what’s beyond.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ll need to go past them before it gets too cold.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “Moominhouse is nice and warm.” 

“Yes, but houses aren’t a place for me, Moomin.” 

Moomin’s frown only grew bigger. 

“Ah, but I had thought…”

Snufkin turned to look at him curiously. “Thought what?” 

Moomintroll’s words caught in his throat. He had hoped Snufkin would piece together what he meant, but instead, the little Mumrik looked at him expectantly. 

“Just... doesn’t Moominvalley make you happy?”

Snufkin blinked. “Of course, I love it here.” 

“So why would you leave?...” 

“I’ve got to keep travelling,” Snufkin replied simply. 

“But If you do then…” Moomintroll looked to the water in shame. 

Snufkin’s tail gave an uncertain flick. “Then?” 

“You’ll be all alone again…” He looked up into Snufkin’s fixated brown eyes. “And I won’t be there to protect you…” 

Snufkin gave a small smile.”I’ll be okay, I’ve always been okay before.” He assured. 

“But you’ve been so not okay since you got here? And we’ve only just now settled it I think…” Moomin frowned. 

Snufkin gave a melancholy chuckle and took one of Moomin’s paws.

“That’s because I’ve never let myself get close to others. You can’t be hurt so much if you don’t open up.” 

Moomin wasn’t sure if he should feel proud that Snufkin trusted him so much to open himself up to feeling like that, or guilty that it left him vulnerable to such pain. 

Snufkin touched a paw to Moomin’s cheek so he would meet his gaze. 

“Don’t be so sad, Moomintroll, it’s like you said, it’s been settled and I won’t be leaving right away either.” 

Moomintroll gave a little nod. “I just can’t help but worry about you,” He admitted. 

“It’s nice to know somebody cares,” Snufkin gave the paw he held a small squeeze and Moomin squeezed back. 

Snufkin broke away. “I’m going to go dry off, you can keep swimming if you want.” He smiled. 

“Perhaps for a bit.” Moomintroll agreed. 

Snufkin left the water to go sit upon the sun-warmed rocks and watched as Moomintroll continued his diving. 

He had grabbed his hat and harmonica from where he had left them and began to play a pleasant song for the sea and Moomin. 

Moomintroll enjoyed the song and swam about without diving until his friend had finished. He clapped his wet paws as loud as he could and hoped Snufkin could hear him. 

Snufkin lay back on the warm rocks with his hat over his face to take a little nap while he dried out. 

It wasn’t too long after that he woke up as he heard somebody approach. He lifted his hat to see Moomintroll sitting beside him and holding out a piece of pretty, green sea glass. 

Snufkin grinned. It was a perfect forest colour and it came from the sea, two of his favourite things combined! 

Moomintroll continued to hold it out. 

“It’s really nice!” Snufkin said, assuming Moomintroll had wanted him to say as much. 

Moomintroll gave an awkward laugh and brought his paw back. 

“Yeah, it reminded me of you and your hat.” He explained. 

Snufkin grinned. “Thank you!” 

Moomintroll smiled at his sweet and contrary friend. “You’re very welcome. Was your nap nice?” 

“Mhmm, thank you.” Snufkin sat up and played with the once damp fabric of his clothes, making sure it settled against his skin the right way. 

“Wanna go get ready for the picnic now?” Moomintroll suggested. 

“Okay!” Snufkin hopped up and Moomintroll followed. 

The pair made their way down from the rocks when they heard footsteps approaching. 

“Hey Moomin!” Little My’s voice called out from up the beach as she cupped her hands over her mouth. 

“Ah, hello everyone!” Moomintroll called back, giving a little wave before glancing to Snufkin. 

Little My deftly made her way down the beach and to them, though she still kept her distance. 

Snorkmaiden and Sniff made their way over more slowly. 

“So we were thinking, we should all have a sleepover at Moominouse tonight!” Little My declared. 

Moomintroll gave a smile. “Well that certainly sounds like fun,” he glanced over to Snufkin. “And you slept over last night so you’ll be wanting to sleep in your tent, right Snufkin?” 

Before Snufkin could open his mouth, Little My’s voice piped up. “No way! You kept insisting we just need to get to know him better so he’s coming too!” She stated. 

Moomintroll blinked in surprise. “H-huh? Really??” He then glanced uncertainly to Snufkin. “But what if Snufkin doesn’t want to?” 

Snufkin thankfully wasn’t interrupted again. “I think I’d like to...if you all really want me there.”

My put her hands on her hips. “Of course we do! That’s why we offered!”

Snufkin gave a small smile. “Okay then, I will.” 

Moomintroll gave a gasp of surprise before smiling very brightly. “Oh! That’s wonderful! I’m so glad!”

The group walked back to Moominhouse.

Although all but Moomintroll kept their distance, their eyes all continued to focus on Snufkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	27. Chapter 27

The boys forewent their picnic to have lunch with the group in Moominhouse and afterwards, they played together outside. 

Moomintroll was so glad to see all the people he cared about together, although Sniff still refused to get within three feet of Snufkin… 

To his credit, it made him very good at tag when Snufkin was it. 

Snufkin seemed to be enjoying himself though, and Little My was being surprisingly restrained. There were no more complaints about the Mumrik or the way he made them feel.

He could understand Snorkmaiden getting used to it as he had, but it seemed strange that My would settle into it too. Moomintroll was an optimist, of course, and chose not to be too skeptical of Little My’s change in attitude. 

After playing the day away and enjoying supper together, Moomin and his friends went up to his room. 

“This’ll be a bit of a tight fit, but I’m sure we can make it work.” he determined with a smile. 

Moomintroll started gathering extra blankets and pillows Mamma had given them to try and make up some beds. 

“At least we don’t have to worry about My, she can just sleep in the drawer,” Sniff proposed, still standing removed from the rest of them. 

“It’s better than sleeping on the ground!” She said simply, giving Sniff a glare. 

Moomintroll started making up the bed in the drawer then put two beds on the floor. 

“There we go, and then Snufkin can sleep in my bed with me.” He explained. 

My frowned. “Really Moomin? You’re going to make Snorkamiden sleep on the floor?? How rude!” 

Moomin looked at his friends, uncertain of what to say. He had thought it best that Snufkin slept with him considering how cuddly he got… 

“Besides!” My’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Snufkin’s more used to sleeping on the ground, you should have him in one of the floor beds.” 

Moomintroll looked at Snufkin. “Is that okay?” 

Snufkin gave a little nod. “She’s right, and I’ll be okay.” 

“Okay then, Snorkmaiden can sleep in the bed with me and Snufkin can sleep next to-” 

Moomintroll looked to the beds to see Sniff pulling the extra bed as far as he could from the other. 

“Mm… okay, Sniff can sleep over there if he wants to…” he sighed. 

“Well, now that that’s sorted why don’t we do something fun?” My suggested. 

“Something particular?” Moomintroll looked down at her. 

Little My nodded. “Why don’t we tell scary stories?” She replied, a grin spreading across her face. 

Sniff let out a whine of protest from across the room, but she ignored him. 

Snorkmaiden gave a thrilled giggle. “That could be fun, as long as you’re not too scared as well, Moomintroll.”

Moomintroll tried to stop his tensing and frowned. “I’m not scared of stories!” He insisted.

“Of course not, that’s why Papa isn’t always pausing to let you scream your little head off!” My said pointedly. 

Moomin pouted and folded his arms but didn’t argue. 

The group sat in a little circle in the dark with a flashlight passed between speakers. Sniff refused to have any part and had tucked his head under his pillow. 

Snorkmaiden had just finished a silly tale about a woman who ate so much lettuce that her hair turned into it! 

“Snorkmaiden! These are supposed to be scary stories!” My complained.

“Huh? You don’t think it would be scary to have green hair?” Snorkmaiden gasped. 

“No way, I’ll tell you something scary! Give the flashlight here!” Little my held her hands out impatiently.

Snorkmaiden handed it over and My flashed it up to her face with a wicked grin. 

“It was a night just like tonight when it happened,” she began. “Nobody could see it coming, but they soon knew exactly what had caused it...” 

“The citizens of Moominvalley rested peacefully in their beds, fast asleep... until suddenly one of them wasn’t.” 

“They weren’t awake either though. Their mind trapped as if in a trance, compelling them to rise from their bed and head out into the woods.” My swept her arm towards the window and the woods beyond it. 

Everyone was gripped on her words as she spun the tale of the strange, mind-dazed soul, wandering deep into the woods until the forest started to change. 

“The wood grew darker and the trees seemed to spring to life with nasty, dark claws. The wind picked up and the soul was finally stopped in a bright, moonlight clearing, shadows stretching from every direction around them.” 

Moomintroll’s breathing hitched as Little My described Snufkin’s clearing with remarkable accuracy. He wasn’t sure he liked this story but couldn’t find his voice to say it…

“Freed from the trance they felt a wave of dread worse than anything before... as if the very life were being leached from their body, and that’s when _he_ appeared,” My said darkly. 

“A horrible creature of shadows and malice, a cat demon come to claim the prey brought to his domain!” 

Moomintroll’s horror only grew as My explained how the victim was chased through the woods, grabbed and clawed at and terrified before the demon finally did away with them and ate their soul. He shook with the fear that that may have happened to him if he _hadn’t_ left Snufkin.

Snufkin...

He looked over to the little Mumrik who was quite unphased. Had he not realized what My was talking about or?... 

Snorkmaiden quivered as My finished her story. 

“Gosh...that _would_ be terrifying…” She frowned. 

Little My looked expectantly at Moomintroll and Snufkin but was unsatisfied by their responses. 

The Joxter was amused by the Little Mymble’s retelling of his tale. She did a good job with it but was he curious just who she’d heard it off of.

It didn’t matter, however. He left the kids to their stories.

There was more fun to be had elsewhere…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Joxter and Moominpapa chapter so content warning for physical and possible sexual harassment ( Again, not sure where the line is but I'll warn for it anyway just in case this would be considered as such )

Moominpapa’s eyes opened to the familiar moonlight and forest before him. He had hoped to enjoy a third night’s peaceful rest, but he supposed that was too optimistic. 

He wondered what kind of mood the Joxter would be in tonight. What had two nights away left him like? Would he tell him why he’d left? 

The demon was upon him suddenly, draped across his shoulders. 

“Do you ever stop speculating silly things, Moomin?” he asked, a slight purr to his voice. 

“I’d have thought you’d know, given how often you read my thoughts…” 

“Yes, but time is better spent other places too.” 

“Well, I’m a thinker, it’s what I do…” Moominpapa said simply. 

Joxter gave a hum. “Yes, and it’s a big part of what makes you so fun,” he grinned at Moominpapa. He moved in front so he could better look up at his face. 

“So if I were to stop?...” Moominpapa began.

The Joxter’s grin turned to a smirk but his eyes remained mirthful. “Then you’d just be another person to me, wouldn’t you? Not that I think you could stop that mind of yours from running away with itself.” 

Moominpapa frowned, knowing Joxter was quite right. 

“And if you’re just another person to me there’d be no reason to keep you around, so be happy for that mind of yours, Moomin,” The Joxter grinned and his eyes were bright. 

“So where were you the past few nights?” Papa asked, ignoring the Joxter’s strange compliment. 

“Keeping an eye on Snufkin of course. As much as I wish it weren’t the case I can’t exactly divide my attention between you two,” the Joxter gave a wry laugh. 

“Must you really keep an eye on him like that?” 

Joxter’s amusement broke and he tried to keep a better handle on himself. 

“Yes. There are plenty in this world who’d do him harm if I didn’t.” 

“Even here in Moominvalley?...” 

“He’s something unique to my kind. Fae and demonic. If I took my eyes off him for too long they’d almost certainly take up the opportunity.” Joxter explained darkly. 

“...There are more like you?...” 

Joxter rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass, Moomin, of course there are.” He took Moominpapa’s paws in his own. “And just like me they can be invisible, so you’d never know.”

Moominpapa gave a gulp of worry. “Then why have I only encountered you?...” 

“You probably haven’t,” he flashed a grin. “They’re just not _like_ me. I’m much more powerful, few can compare.” 

“Are there worse than you?...” 

Joxter gave a small huff. “They’re rare, but they exist.” He hissed. “Definitely wouldn’t want one of them around your precious little family.” 

Moominpapa’s heart sunk and his eyes widen with fear at the idea. 

Joxter gently pressed a paw to his cheek. “Oh, don’t worry too much, though it is fun to see,” a smirk played at his lips and he entwined his tail with Papa’s. “I’d fight it off, I assure you.” 

Moominpapa was filled with a cold sense of surprise. 

“Why?...” 

“Snufkin likes your son, he’d be very upset if anything truly awful were to befall your family.” The Joxter’s thumb stroked papa’s soft, white cheek.  
.  
“And of course I couldn’t have another taking you away from me.” The Joxter’s tail tugged on Moominpapa’s and he let out an unflattering squeak of surprise. 

The Joxter chuckled. “So you see, you’ll be fine, I won’t let you come to harm.”

Moominpapa gave an indignant look. “This coming from you…”

The Joxter grinned. “I don’t count. I’m always careful to keep you in one piece, others wouldn’t be so kind.” 

Moominpapa narrowed his eyes further. “I don’t think anything coming from you can be considered kind.” 

The Joxter’s claws unsheathed and drummed against Moominpapa’s face. “I enjoy our banter, Moomin, but truly you should learn to watch your mouth.” 

Moominpapa tensed. “Alright, alright, just please put those away...I’ve had enough to explain away recently as it is…” he sighed. 

Joxter’s paw velveted once more. “Oh, come now! I allowed you to have your son think you fought a bear and won.” Joxter grinned. “Another tale to add to your memoirs.” 

“And how do I know you won’t destroy that one too?” 

Joxter gave a laugh. “I suppose you don’t, but it’s not truly about me, so why do I care?” 

Moominpapa glanced aside and tried to change the subject. “Snufkin was playing with the other children today.”

Joxter nodded. “I saw. I’m not surprised Muddler’s boy is so wary around him,” he gave a little hum. “Have you seen Muddler recently?”

Moominpapa shook his head. “Not for a very long time, longer than since I last saw you even. Have you?” 

The Joxter laughed. “Not a trace, he must’ve gotten swept up like his parents, never to be seen again.” 

Moominpapa frowned.”Surely he’s fine, definitely better off not having crossed your path…” 

Joxter’s laugh grew harder and more unnerving before it settled. “Too true, I’m never sure what’ll give first with him, his heart or if he’ll truly jump out of his skin.” The Joxter’s grin was wide and bright. 

The Joxter gave a thoughtful hum. “Enough talk now, let’s play, Moomin. I’ll even give you a head start, perhaps you’ll win this one.” 

Moominpapa huffed. “Perhaps I would if you’d ever stop cheating…” 

The Joxter laughed once more. “Oh Moomin, it’s not cheating, this is my domain and _I _set the rules!”__

__

__The night passed and with it so did the Joxter’s claim to the forest. No more dead ends or twisted pathways of his making as light filled the treetops. Moominpapa was able to make it from the forest with nothing new to explain._ _

__The Joxter followed along back to Moominhouse shortly after. Just as light took his hold of the forest, he knew it also released Snufkin from the hold of sleep._ _

__As he slunk through the shadows up to Moominhouse he paused suddenly._ _

__This wasn’t right._ _

__Something was indeed _very_ wrong. _ _

__He should have been able to sense Snufkin by now, but he couldn’t-_ _

__No, he couldn’t sense his son anywhere at all…_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter gets buck WILD.

After Moomintroll and his friends had all tucked into bed and gone to sleep, Little My sat up in her drawer. 

She carefully stood up and made her way over the bedside table to shake Snorkmaiden awake. 

Snorkmaiden’s eyes fluttered open in the dark room and Little My had to stop her from letting out a yawn. 

The tiny Mymble’s eyes looked sternly at her, regardless of whether or not Snorkmaiden could actually make them out. 

Snorkmaiden slipped out of the bed and waited as Little My picked her way over to Sniff’s bed on the far side. 

He looked ready to open his mouth and protest before remembering what was going on. 

Sniff carefully picked his way over where Snufkin slept on the floor, holding is tail so it wouldn’t brush against anything. 

“I don’t feel cold anymore…” He commented in quiet bewilderment as he moved past the Mumrik boy. 

“The Demon’s off haunting someone else…” My concluded. “That’ll make this easier I hope.” 

Little My frankly hadn’t been looking forward to the idea of facing retaliation from the Demon and gave a quiet thank you to the stars for this luck. 

Refocusing on the plan, Little My took the flashlight and folded her blanket over it before turning it on, dampening the light but allowing them to see what they were doing. 

“Alright Sniff,” My whispered. “You’re on Moomin duty.” 

Sniff gave a nod and moved to sit on the bed beside the sleeping troll. 

“Make sure he doesn’t stir, you have authority to knock him back out if he does,” 

Sniff frowned. “How would I even do that?” 

My shrugged. “If you can’t, just restrain him until we’re done, now keep quiet,” She said before turning to Snorkmaiden. 

“Did you get the salt and sage?” 

Snorkmaiden nodded and bent down to retrieve it from a spot under Moomintroll’s bed. 

“Mamma always keeps her ingredients well organized, so they weren’t hard to find, I hope she won’t mind that I took some…” She admitted, glancing aside guiltily. 

“The Moomins don’t mind anything really, if they did, they wouldn’t have invited such a damned kid into their lives.” My retorts. 

Little My retrieved the book from her own hiding spot and flipped back to the page on Nightmare Demons. 

“Now then, it says we should make a ring with the salt around the one afflicted.” She read out quietly. 

Snorkmaiden nodded and got to work making a proper ring around Snufkin’s bed, where the Mumrik slept deeply, curled up and unaware. 

“What now?” Snorkmaiden asked. 

“Well, technically we’re also supposed to purify him by scrubbing him with the salt,” My says, glancing at the sleeping boy. 

“That would probably wake him up…” Snorkmaiden said, trying to think on it. 

“Yeah, most likely…” Little My looked back to the book. 

“At the very least, perhaps, let’s sprinkle some over him and in his hair?” Snorkmaiden suggested. 

My gave a nod. “It’d be better than nothing.” 

Snorkmaiden took the salt and began to do just so. She was careful not get it near his closed eyes or anything else that might wake him up. 

Little My glanced at Sniff next to Moomin. She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, but she figured he’d at least be able to handle Moomintroll. 

Sniff looked bored and tired just sitting and watching, but he kept himself alert. He wanted whatever was wrong with Snufkin to leave them alone just as much as they did. 

“Okay, now what do we do with the sage?” Snorkmaiden asked. 

Little my grinned. “Burn it.” 

They set it upon a little plate, saved from their late-night snack, and Little My produced a match. Snorkmaiden rolled the sage into a ball for Little My to light. 

Little My turned back to the book once the plate of sage had began burning. 

“Now direct the smoke onto him,” My reads through. 

Snorkmaiden sat beside the plate of sage and used her paws to direct the smoke in Snufkin’s direction. She was careful not to let too much smoke gather, least he cough and start to wake up. 

“It says I’m supposed to address the Demon, but he isn’t even here…” My flipped the pages carefully to see if the book explained what to do in such a case. 

The book said nothing and My concluded to proceed as if the Demon were listening. 

“Hear me Demon, and heed my words,” she began, trying to speak as clearly as she could without raising her voice too much. 

“Return to the infernal realm and leave this being alone!” My read, gazing into the open air of the room. 

Beside Snorkmaiden, Snufkin started to turn and shift in his sleep but showed no signs of actually waking. 

“I-is it working?...” Snorkmaiden asked uncertainly. 

Little My ignored her and kept going.

“Sever the tie from that who you’ve claimed and leave them free from corruption.” 

Snufkin’s sleeping face screwed up in discomfort and he began to whine as if having a nightmare himself. 

Sniff tensed and watched Moomintroll carefully, relieved to find him still sleeping deeply but remaining on guard. 

“M-my??” Snorkmaiden prompted, unsure what was going on or what to do. 

“And by the power of salt and sage, revoke your influence upon them!” 

With My’s words, the bedroom pulsed violently with a strange force that burst forward, knocking everyone off balance. 

Snufkin’s eyes sprang open and he shot up, sending salt scattering off him. 

Something was _very_ wrong. 

He didn’t register My with her book and flashlight, the ring of salt around him or the sage burning nearby. He could only feel a deep sense of dread threatening to swallow him whole. He needed to leave, _right now_. 

Snufkin sprang to his feet and bolted for the window and was out it before anyone could stop him. 

He slid down the ladder and ran like his life depended on it, for indeed it felt that was so. 

His mind raced with an irrational panic and his impulses all told him the same thing, he had to find the clearing, it was the one place he could feel safe.

So Snufkin ran into the forest, leaving Moomin’s bewildered friends in his room, completely unaware of what they had just done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What _have_ you done My?
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just clarify Chapter 28 technically ends after this one as it ends in the morning, so the last chapter and this chapter all occur during the time while Joxter and Moominpapa are in the forest and this chapter is a direct continuation of the last chapter!

Snufkin ran off into the night, hoping like all the other times to find his way by feeling. 

He wanted the trees to darken and start to close in, showing him that he was going the right way

but they didn’t. 

The trees remained standard and familiarly spread apart. 

The feeling of dread wouldn’t leave him as he continued to run through the forest, seeking out the clearing.

Snufkin eventually found himself out the other end of the forest, far from Moominhouse. He breathed heavily, nearly choking as tears welled up in his eyes and his whole body shook.

This didn’t make any sense...where was the clearing?? What was wrong with him? 

He turned and ran back into the forest, desperate to find the circle of trees. He looked up to the moon, trying desperately to use it to track the location, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. 

Eventually, he stopped, looking around at the regular pattern of trees. He was sure it should be right here...but it wasn’t. Nothing about being here made him feel safe… 

Snufkin covered his face with his paws and cried. He shook and sobbed, feeling pitifully small and afraid.

He knew this wasn’t safe. He knew there were things that could hurt him in the forest if he wasn’t careful, but he didn’t know what else to do… 

He considered going back to his tent, at least there he’d be physically safe...But it was no use, his legs shook uselessly with fear below him. 

He tried to stop crying, or at least to think about what had happened before he ran off, but his mind was blank. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He just knew that he’d never felt more alone in his life…

Somehow it wasn’t the otherworld force of the ritual that woke Moomintroll up but Sniff crashing on top of him. 

Moomintroll struggled to shake him off, hands flailing as he tried to get his bearings. 

Little My and Snorkamaiden were on the floor and the room was a strange mess of items and salt. 

“W-what in all the valley is going on guys??” Moomintroll asked in bewilderment. Before anyone could answer he realized there was only four of them. 

“Where’d Snufkin go??” His eyes quickly shot to Little My. “You did something horrible to him didn’t you!” He sat up from the bed taller in anger and worry. 

Little My picked herself up off the floor and glared right back, her presence contesting Moomintroll’s easily. 

“I did nothing of the sort! We were trying to rid him of a demon!” My hissed. 

“WHAT??” Moomintroll cried. 

Snorkmaiden nodded, quickly coming to My’s defence, not that she necessarily needed it. 

“We were trying to get rid of that weird creepy feeling, Moomin! That way he could be normal and we could all play together!” She explained. 

Moomintroll fumed. “But you were playing with him fine! You clearly _can_ be around him!” he fired back. 

“And it was the hardest thing I’ve had to do in my life, I’ll have you know!” Little My huffed. “You must be absolutely possessed yourself to be around that willingly!” 

“I am not!” Moomintroll’s tail lashed. “Now what did you do with him? Where’d he go??” 

Little My narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know! He burst out the window like he couldn’t escape fast enough!” 

Moomintroll was immediately making his way out his bed. 

“Then I’m going after him!” He declared. 

Snorkmaiden’s eyes widened in alarm and she moved to block his way. 

“You can’t, Moomin! Not on your own!” 

“Well I’m not letting any of you come with me!” He pushed his way past her, too upset and worried sick to feel bad about his own rudeness. 

Snorkmaiden gasped as he shoved past her and made her way to the window to see him climbing down the ladder. 

Little My soon joined her and glared after him. 

“Come back here, Moomin! Don’t be stupid!”

Moomintroll ignored her, not wanting to hear another word from her mouth. 

He ran across the yard and over the bridge and cautiously approached Snufkin’s tent. 

“Snufkin? Are you in there?” He asked, moving close to try and hear inside. 

No sounds came from within. 

“Snufkin? I’m coming in…” Moomintroll said, waiting a moment to let the Mumrik reply if he was just hiding.

Still no response came, so Moomintroll peaked inside. The tent was untouched from the past few nights, the air within quite stale. 

“Drat…” he sighed. 

Moomintroll zipped the tent back up and looked around before his eyes fell on the forest. 

His fur prickled with fear remembering his last night time excursion into the forest. It was even worse considering going in there without Snufkin to guide him. Even more awful than that was the idea that Snufkin had run away to that dreadful clearing…

....

What a horribly selfish thing to think…

Moomintroll shook his head to clear the thought and forced himself to head into the woods. Even if that clearing made him feel sick, he couldn’t abandon Snufkin at a time like this! 

He looked around fearfully, wishing on the stars for his safe passage from bears or other threats as he made his way. 

He wished he’d asked more about what exactly ‘rid him of a demon’ had entailed, or if Snufkin had said or done anything before fleeing. He’d been too mad with My though, and too anxious to start looking for his friend to have thought of it. 

He hoped Snufkin was okay, he hoped he’d find him safely in that clearing he loved so much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	31. Chapter 31

The Joxter’s mind raced, picking over what could possibly have done this and how. It was unfathomable. He’d never _not_ been able to sense Snufkin or hear his thoughts or feel what he’s feeling! 

A cold, hollow prickle of dread filled his chest. 

Could Snufkin be…

He shook his head, refusing outright to believe it. How could something like that have happened while he was at a silly sleepover?? 

But something had happened certainly… 

He made his way into Moominhouse and found it eerily quiet. There was no Moominmamma in the kitchen preparing for breakfast and the other children couldn’t be heard. 

A creak of the floorboards above him told him somebody was indeed here...

He started making his way up to find Moominpapa rushing his way out of his and Moominmamma’s bedroom. 

The older Moomin speeded past but stopped in his tracks as he felt the Joxter’s cold aura. 

He turned to where he assumed the demon was on the stairs. 

“ _You!_ ” He hissed, feeling emboldened by his worry. “They’re all gone and I can’t imagine you’re not involved somehow!” He pointed an accusing finger at the empty air. 

The Joxter allowed himself to take form and glared daggers back at Moominpapa. 

“I don’t know a damned thing, Moomin! The house is _empty_! Snufkin’s not here either! You really think he wouldn’t be nearby if this was me?? And besides, I was with _you_ all night!” 

Moominpapa’s tail lashed in annoyance. “Well then where are they all??” 

“I just told you I don’t fucking know!” 

Moominpapa huffed and continued his way down the stairs. Joxter let him go, he could catch up with him later. For now, he made his way to Moomintroll’s room to look for any clue of what had happened. 

Joxter found the room, a mess of salt and unmade beds. He was careful where he touched. He wasn’t pathetic enough that salt would kill him but it was certainly not pleasant. 

He rifled around the room before finally finding Little My’s dropped book and flipped through it before reaching the page she had been on. 

“That damn stupid brat…” He hissed between clenched teeth. 

He tossed the book aside and dissipated back into the shadows, leaving Moominhouse and soon catching up with Moominpapa. 

He had just come up from the cellar, carrying his shotgun, when Joxter rematerialized before him. 

“That won’t do you much good if we are in fact dealing with one of my kind,” He points out. 

“You think we might not be?” He asked, but kept moving towards the forest, not stopping to chat. 

“It’s a possibility, but it seems more likely that those stupid kids tried to fucking exorcize my son,” Joxter seethed, his fur bristling as he followed along. 

Moominpapa frowned. “They’re young, leave them be.” 

“ **I don’t give a damn how young they are! My kid is gone and it’s all their fault!** ” He spat, his voice becoming distorted with rage. 

Moominpapa tensed against the horrid sound, he’d cover his ears if his paws weren’t full. 

“That’s not the important thing, what’s important is we find them before anything _does_ happen.” 

Moominpapa couldn’t believe himself but tried hard not to think about it. 

Of course, it was as fruitless an effort as ever to quiet his thoughts once they had something to lean into. 

Here he was chatting with the Joxter as if he hadn’t spent the night toying with him like a mouse! As if he hadn’t tormented him countless times beforehand! 

He was very much upset to be in the situation at all but he supposed there was nothing to be done about it. Their children were possibly in danger and that took priority. 

Thankfully for Moominpapa, if the Joxter had been reading his thoughts he kept it to himself. He didn’t admonish the Moomin for his disparaging remarks as he usually would. 

“Do you know where they might have gone?...” Moominpapa asked cautiously after an uncomfortable silence had built. 

The Joxter sighed. “Not a clue...we have no idea what exactly they did or what else may have come from it…”

“Then where do we start?...”

The Joxter pondered on it a moment. 

“You check the forest and try to find them.” He determines. 

“Huh? And what will you do then?” 

The Joxter’s fur bristled in displeasure as he took a sharp inhale of breath. 

“Unfortunately I have to go get some guidance…” 

And with that he dissipated again, taking off into the shadows as a confused Moominpapa stared after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	32. Chapter 32

He found her sitting by a creek fishing, but she looked up before he even got close. 

“Not planning ta do something foolish, are we now?” she asked. 

He approached and materialized from the shadows before her, his fur on end as he tried to contain himself. 

“I don’t know, Too-Ticky, do you think I have a death wish?” he seethed. 

He was met with Too-Ticky’s ever impassive smile. “Sometimes ya make me wonder.” 

The Joxter’s tail lashed and he folded his arms. “I don’t have time for this shit, Too-Ticky, just listen to me, okay?”

She couldn’t help but give a laugh. “Yer kind have all the time in da world, no duties, just yer own wants.” 

He was going to strangle this damned woman. 

“Ah, but ya know that wouldn’t work, Joxter,” 

Joxter had to clench his fists to stop his claws from unsheathing, he _hated_ this! 

“If ya hate it so much, I’m not keeping ya here you know, yer da one interrupting _my_ fishing,” Too-Ticky pointed out. 

He couldn’t come to terms with the mixture of pure, unadulterated hatred he felt for Too-Ticky with the fact that he _needed_ her. 

She’s the only one who’d be able to help with something like this. He could reattach to Snufkin just fine but that wouldn’t help if he couldn’t _find_ Snufkin. 

He felt helpless and pathetic, worse than any of the other times. There were no cards he could play to even begin solving this without her help. 

She turned away from him as he ruminated to continue her fishing. 

“Too-Ticky _please_!” It disgusted him to beg, to hear the desperation in his own voice. 

The blonde glanced at him. “Please, what now? Ya haven’t yet told me why yer here, Joxter.”

Joxter hissed in frustration. “You can already read my thoughts, surely you know!” 

“Well of course, but if ya want my help then you’ll have ta swallow some of that pride an talk ta me,” 

The Joxter shook with rage and dug his claws into his own arms just to ease his distress. 

“I need your help, okay?? Snufkin’s lost! I can’t see him!! He’s been severed from me!” He explained in quick, desperate succession. 

“I’ve never _been_ detached from him like this but I know it won’t be good for him! He’s too young and dependant and who knows how quickly some stronger creature could take to try and scoop him up?? Please, Too-Ticky! I need to find him!” 

Too-Ticky just watched his display until he had finally stopped. His usually intense and wicked blue eyes now looked hopeless and pitiful as they stared imploringly at her. 

“Well, why didn’t’cha say so in da first place?” She smirked. 

The Joxter merely narrowed his eyes at her but held his tongue. 

Now her expression softened to one of genuine concern. 

“He is out there, Joxter, he’s alright...for now, but something is after him...”

The Joxter’s eyes widened in horror. 

“W-what?? We have to find him right now then!” 

“Slow yer roll there, Joxter, this thing is dangerous, maybe even too dangerous fer you,” she warned. 

The Joxter quivered as his heart drop, he was sure he could feel tears threatening to break. 

“I can’t just let my kit die, Too-Ticky!!” he protested, his voice breaking pitifully. 

“An I wasn’t saying that either, but you’ll certainly need more help than just me telling ya where they are.” 

“You’ll help me then?...” 

“I won’t be fighting any battles fer ya certainly. I don’t plan on risking myself fer ya or yer kin, but I will help ya ta be rid of this thing in another way.” 

“...How?”

“I’m much wiser than ya, I can help ta guide ya,” she held a hand up towards his head and Joxter recoiled. 

“Uh, no way, you reading my thoughts is bad enough,” 

Too-Ticky gave a roll of her eyes. “Ya think I’d want ta stay in there any longer than I had ta? Ya can’t do this alone, Joxter.” 

Joxter gave a small sigh. “You’re right…I know…”

“Well then?” Too-Ticky gestured her hand again. 

Joxter nodded and forced himself to be still. 

Too-Ticky’s hand pressed against his forehead and he felt the force of her power. It was overwhelming and he grit his teeth to bare through it. He’d never be able to reconcile how a woman like Too-Ticky was a level 10. 

When she had finished, his fur bristled all over and his mind swam uneasily. He held his paws to his head to try and steady himself. 

“Ya should adjust soon, fer now though we should get going, we’re running out of time…” 

She took his paw and started leading him on unsteady feet back across the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	33. Chapter 33

Moominpapa held his gun at the ready, but carefully enough to avoid a jumpy misfire. He scanned the treeline for any signs of his wife or the children but couldn’t see anyone. 

He sighed in annoyance. If Joxter hadn’t swept him away last night he might know what had happened… 

He had said the children had tried to exorcize Snufkin. He supposed that was a fair conclusion from all the salt tracked around his son’s room. 

Why would that make everyone abandon the house though?... He supposed he didn’t know what kind of strange ritual they had used or what the consequences of magic like that was. 

For as world-weary as Moominpapa claimed to be, he was completely out of his depth when it came to the vast and mysterious world of magic and creatures. 

It terrified him all the more to think about how easily his family had gotten wrapped up in all this. 

He’d tried so hard to hide the truth of the Joxter from Moominmamma all the time that they had been together so he wouldn’t harm her... and thankfully he had moved on a bit before Moomintroll was born, but still, he felt entirely responsible for their situation now.

If he had never gone into the woods that night, never purposefully taunted and disrespected the Joxter, maybe then everything wouldn’t be so tangled up like this. 

But then, despite his attempts at hiding the truth, Moomintroll had still found Snufkin and invited the boy into their lives. 

Even if he hadn’t met the Joxter before, Snufkin still would’ve found his way here and his too kind son still would have become his friend...

The only difference, he supposed, would be that he wouldn’t know what he did and maybe he too would’ve disappeared with his family. 

He looked up, realizing he had entirely drifted into his own thoughts and had stopped paying attention to where he was going. He was lucky he hadn’t hit into one of the trees. 

It never ceased to bewilder him just how different the forest was in the daylight, or just how otherworldly it became at night. 

He supposed it was the Joxter’s trickery that did it. If he could shift the trees around one and trap them endlessly, why not also be able to hide or dissipate such a space from view when finished with it? 

“Moominpapa!!!” 

Moominpapa turned to the call of My’s unmistakable voice and saw the Mymble girl bounding over to him. 

“Where’ve you been Moominpapa? We’ve been worried sick!” 

Moominpapa’s smile fell a bit as he considered this, for once he was caught without a story. 

“Well, you see Little My...wait, worried about me? I came back and you were all gone, I was worried about you!” 

Little My frowned and folded her arms. “We went to get you both up after Snufkin and Moomin ran off, but you were gone too! We’ve been searching all night for you three!!” 

Moominpapa’s face fell in worry and his mouth gaped slightly. 

“Moomintroll is missing too?...” 

Little My nodded. “He went after Snufkin and we haven’t seen him since! Mamma and Snorkmaiden are in quite a state over it!” 

Moominpapa frowned. “Yes, well, I would be too…” His ears folded downward as he thought about his poor son, lost somewhere out here. He only hoped that if he was, perhaps he’d also found Snufkin. 

“But you’re all okay, then?” 

My nodded. “Relatively speaking, Sniff wouldn’t stop complaining about wanting to go to bed but he’s calmed down now that it’s light out,” 

“You children must be exhausted…” 

My put her hands on her hips. “Even if that were so, I’m not letting Moomin get himself hurt or killed over something so silly! I’ll search the valley until I’ve fallen asleep on my feet and I’ll bite you if you try to put me to bed!” She said firmly. 

Moominpapa was surprised, it wasn’t like My to be so open with feelings of concern or fondness, even if she was being very aggressive in her descriptions. 

He gave her a warm smile. “Don’t worry My, we won’t, now where is everyone else?” 

Little My took his free hand started pulling him along. “Over this way, Snorkmaiden and Sniff are sticking to Mamma, but I know I can search better if I can run.” 

Moominpapa nodded in agreement as Little My lead him along. 

“So then, Little My, what exactly _did_ you children get up to last night?”

Little My’s face pressed into a hard grimace. 

“We were just trying to get rid of a Demon and that little Mumrik freaked out! And of course Moomintroll ran after him, now we’re in this mess!” 

Moominpapa frowned. “Do you think it worked then?” He prompted. 

“Seemed to have! Some sort of powerful blast knocked us over just before he ran off.” She confirmed.

Moominpapa wondered how such a thing would’ve affected Snufkin. The Joxter always seemed to be at his side and brought that chilling feeling with him. It must have been very bad if it made him run away from Moominhouse. 

The pair eventually came back across Moominmamma, Snorkamiden, and Sniff, who looked relieved to see him. 

As they got closer, however, Moominpapa noticed something in Moominmamma’s paws. 

She was holding Snufkin’s wide green hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...
> 
> So as you might've noticed we officially have a final chapter number! That's right, three left after this. It MIGHT be four, but I highly doubt it. I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters as this wild story draws to a close and I'll more than likely be starting up my next fic the day after this one concludes. So Saturday will be something new! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing the note at the beginning instead of the end, didn't seem appropriate this time around.
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!

Snufkin’s breathing was laboured as he ran, trying hard not to stumble again. 

His clothes were dirty from the fall, he had gotten cuts and scrapes. Part of his coat had torn as he fled, and he’d lost his wonderful hat. 

Something was after him. 

He had felt it and forced his legs to carry him from where the clearing should have been. 

He wasn’t sure what it was, an animal or one of those creatures he saw sometimes, but he knew it was hunting him. 

He’d never been prey before, and he definitely didn’t like it...

Tears stung at his eyes as primal fear mixed with the nauseating dread he already felt. He tried desperately to force them back, he’d be slowed and dazed if he couldn’t see...

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up… it felt less a matter of _if_ but _when_ he would be caught, too weak to keep going… 

He wanted the clearing back. He wanted to lay on the dewy grass and be safe. He wanted to drift into a comfortable sleep, rather than an eternal one…

Moomintroll had found the clearing. He had experienced the trees growing darker and closing in around him, just like with Snufkin. 

He had felt the sickening dread build within him the closer he got but forced himself to press on. If Snufkin was in there then that’s where he had to be too! 

But as he broke into the circle of trees, he found it empty of all but the shadows. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and Moomintroll wasn’t sure why. Was it from the pain and dread of being here? Or because this meant Snufkin was still out there somewhere?...

Moomintroll fought not to double over in pain and fear. The energy of the clearing much too strong for his small, Moomin form. 

He managed to make his way back out, but it did little to lessen his dread. Snufkin was still out there, all alone, and for some reason, he hadn’t made it here…

The Joxter had eventually adjusted as Too-Ticky said, allowing him to travel properly once more instead of being dragged. 

That still didn’t make it any less disorienting and frustrating to have her voice inside his head though. 

‘Now Joxter, remember, I can’t be comin’ wit ya ta this fight’ 

‘Yes, yes, I know, you’re an eternal and you guys are prissy fucks that don’t meddle in this life or death stuff.’

‘Ya know I can always just leave ya ta the odds of winning without me.’

‘Well! You’re inside my head! Do you know how hard it is to filter your own thoughts?? I doubt it! You’ve probably never had somebody in your head!’

‘Yer right, I haven’t, but that’s neither here nor there, Joxter. You’d say the same ta those ya torment.’ 

He hated that she was right... and even though she had left once he could walk again, he swore he could still feel the smug grin she’d be giving him. 

He gave a large sigh to try and calm himself as he kept going. It didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered right now was Snufkin. 

‘Is he?...’

‘He’s getting tired, whatever’s pursuing him, he’s giving it his all ta keep ahead of it fer now.’ 

The Joxter tried to force himself to move faster than he already was. Snufkin was just a little kit… he’d let him think he was a lot more self-sufficient than he really was, he only hoped that wasn’t his undoing…

If...no not if, _when_ this was all over, he’d tried his best to teach Snufkin how to protect himself, that way hopefully nothing like this would ever happen again…

It was too much now and his legs gave way…

Snufkin tumbled to the ground harshly, rolling with the force of it before his weakened body was stopped by a crash with a tree base. 

He whimpered and tried to force himself back up, but his arms only collapsed under him, sending him back to the ground with a thud. 

He looked up, trying to see through blurred and unfocused eyes what had been after him.

Snufkin could make out so little, gleaming, pointed teeth, wild eyes and horrible claws...it was certainly no animal, even in his dazed state, he could recognize a beast from a monster...

With Snufkin’s form crumpled to the ground and in no state to escape, the being stopped its pursuit. It was instead intent on taking in the sight of the half-breed’s struggles and pitiful attempts to keep going. 

What neither expected, however, was a cry from close by of the Mumrik boy’s name, before a daunting streak of white- 

and suddenly, Moomintroll was at his battered friend’s side.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a page from my dear friend Kabstractoriwi I have made you all a playlist for this [chapter!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nRuPAYGWqo&list=PLmQH6iDZ8VzY2no49pLxXg0vOoC97QBxO)
> 
> My chapters are short so there's more music than reading actually warrants (especially the first one which you only need a minute or so of but I couldn't find a shorter version) but each of these tracks is meant to line roughly up with the different emotional beats of the chapter, especially the last track and the ending, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please consider reading my other works! To Eat Among Trolls has a lot of the same elements as this one but I'm more fond of the story I told there so check it out if you haven't!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> The Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!

Moomintroll lifted Snufkin’s face in his paws and stared, completely consumed by worry that the clearing’s dread broke its previous hold on him. 

“O-oh dear! Snufkin! Are you alright? What happened?? I’m so so sorry for what Lit-” 

“M-mooo...mmm..you ha...to…to leave!” Snufkin interrupted him with a raspy and choked plea.

“Leave?? But I just got here Snufkin and you’re hurt! Please tell me wh-” Moomintroll was cut off again.

This time not by Snufkin, but by a shriek of terror escaping him as something grabbed him from behind, wrenching him up into the air and away from Snufkin. 

He kicked his stubby legs in the free air and looked around for his assailant, but saw nothing. 

The young Moomin was tossed aside, skidding across the ground, getting dirty and scraped, too far from Snufkin to reach him again…

The creature turned to Snufkin now and gave a wicked grin. 

“Did you enjoy our game?” 

Snufkin’s eyes were fixated on the monster despite his best attempts to look in Moomintroll’s direction, to call out for him and ensure he was alright. 

He let out a pathetic whimper as it lumbered closer to him, and a squeal of pain as it planted its foot on his head, pinning him to the forest floor. 

“What luck that I’d find such a rare catch, your soul is sure to taste incredibly unique,” The monster smirked.

“And perhaps, such a sweet soul as that one’s would make a fine dessert.” Their gaze shifted to where Moomintroll was curled up, sobbing from fear and pain. 

Snufkin struggled beneath the creature’s foot, needing desperately to get away and to Moomintroll’s side.

Instead, he felt the sharp claws of the creature press against his head, and an unnatural wave of sleep dragged him into unconsciousness. 

Snufkin’s struggling stopped and his head fell limp against the ground. 

The Demon hooked Snufkin up by the back of his coat. The little Mumrik didn’t stir when his limbs dangled like a doll as he was lifted from the forest floor. 

The Demon gave a cruel laugh and brushed their claws over Snufkin’s cheek to wipe away some of the dirt. 

“All this fuss over such a little scrap and now nobody’s even watching it but a mortal child.” they mused. 

The monster poked about, observing Snufkin’s small claws and fangs. 

“You could hardly even call this one a demon or a fae, he nearly passes for a mortal child himself…” 

Finally, they brought Snufkin’s face close to theirs. 

“And yet the power inside this moggie is unmistakable.” 

The Demon continued to toy with Snufkin and consider him, it was just the Demon way of things. 

Moomintroll could only watch as Snufkin was somehow lifted in the air, moved as if held by unseen hands. Tears poured down his cheeks but pain and fear kept him laying where he had landed. 

He eventually found his voice to try crying out Snufkin’s name, begging for him to wake up...not that he was sure how it would help them…

Moomintroll's eyes clenched shut and tears flooded out as he continued to cry out for Snufkin. 

Until a violent clash shocked them right back open!

Invisible to his mortal eyes, but still very, very audible, the Joxter had burst from the forest, catching his distracted opponent off guard and forcing them to drop Snufkin once more. 

The Mumrik boy’s form crashed to the ground, far across from Moomintroll and still he remained unconscious. 

The Joxter’s claws and fangs were monstrous in their size and sharpness. His eyes blazed a sharp and piercing blue. Once realization of what was going on had hit his opponent, the other demon answered in kind and easily kept pace with the Joxter’s attempted attacks. 

The Joxter bit and swiped at his opponent, lashing out one attack after the other as they launched and dodged back and forth. 

He hated to admit it, but Too-Ticky’s guidance through this was invaluable. Her assistance made his attacks sharper and more accurate and allowed him to dodge some of the most concerning blows. 

Even still, this Demon was stronger than the Joxter, and he just barely skated by with minimal harm. 

“Back off! This half-breed is mine!” The Demon snapped.

The Joxter gave a monstrous growl “ **IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!** ”

He launched back at the Demon, spurred on by the desperate need to protect his son. 

He tried not to look at him, to not be distracted by the sight of his kit lying beaten and still on the ground. 

He had to kill this fucker, not only for what he’d done to Snufkin, but to stop them from doing anything worse. He gave it all he had, lashing out without limit as he gained the upper hand. 

Too-Ticky’s voice had gone quiet as he had the Demon pinned beneath him, the creature’s amber-brown eyes were wild in confusion and terror. 

“Fucking hell, fine! You can have the brats! I already did the hard work for you, taking their souls should be easy enough!” 

“I’m not going to eat them you cretin!” Joxter hissed. 

The demon’s eyes flashed in understanding. “I’m surprised a fae fucker like you was able to beat me.” 

The Joxter tensed and snarled before he quickly made damned sure they’d never get up again. 

He was frozen there a short while, breathing ragged and claws buried into the Demon underneath him as he allowed himself to return to his regular form. 

He turned suddenly to the sound of others approaching from the forest, only to find it was the Moomin family and the rest of the kids. 

The group was horrified by what they could see. Both Moomin and Snufkin crumpled to the ground and hurt. 

Moomintroll broke from the frightened daze he’d been in and turned and called out to his parents. 

Moominpapa quickly made his way over and scooped his son up into his arms, nuzzling him, and trying hard not to start crying. 

He whispered quiet reassurances to his son as he held him, though he had no idea what Moomintroll had heard and seen that day...

Moominmamma similarly went to Snufkin and picked up the little Mumrik, who was still unresponsive aside from the uneasy rise and fall of his breathing. 

The Joxter watched as the Moomin family carried away his child, and he let them. Right now, they could do Snufkin much more good than he ever could...


	36. Chapter 36

Moomintroll had sat at Snufkin’s bedside, refusing to leave him until the small Mumrik had woken up.

The cold feeling was gone. 

He hadn’t felt it in a while and he wasn’t sure what it meant. 

He also wasn’t sure just what had happened to him and Snukin, he wondered if his friend could explain it when he woke up… 

Mamma had cleaned and wrapped both of their wounds and thankfully nothing was broken. 

Moomintroll had been so worried with how much Snufkin had been thrown about…

She had also washed and mended his coat, which waited for him nearby. 

Moomintroll gave a small sigh, he hoped Snufkin would wake up soon…

The Joxter lingered in the woods, staring out at Moominhouse quietly. 

“Well, Joxter, I’m surprised yer out here.”

He turned his head slightly to glance at Too-Ticky as she approached. 

He gave a sigh. “It wouldn’t do him any good for me to be there.” 

Too-Ticky tucked her hands in her pockets. “No, it probably wouldn’t, but dat’s never really stopped ya before.” 

The Joxter gave a low hum. “Thank you, by the way…” 

Too-Ticky nodded. “Of course. I need ta protect da people of this valley, an if it weren’t for my help, I don’t think you’d of had a hope of saving those boys.” 

The Joxter just nodded somberly. 

“So are ya finally lettin' go then?...” 

The Joxter’s eyes widened in alarm. “H-huh? No, no of course not! Snufkin’s still my kit and if this is any indication he still needs me, Too-Ticky, I’m not abandoning him!” His arms raised defensively up to his chest. 

Too-Ticky hummed. “I suppose. I just wonder when you’ll stop acting as his shadow an' let him be a kid.” 

He glanced away and furrowed his brow. “Even if I left, he’s still a mix, he’ll never be a normal kid...” 

“Just as long as he never gives in ta being one of yer kind it’s no bother ta me.” Too-Ticky shrugged before turning to walk off. 

Joxter sighed and let her go before turning his gaze back to Moominhouse. 

He’d return to Snufkin...eventually…

It was night time when Snufkin’s brown eyes finally blinked open. Moomintroll shot up from his chair when they did.

“Snufkin! Oh, thank the stars you’re okay! How do you feel??” 

Snufkin didn’t respond. He felt achy all over and as much as he wanted to say something to Moomintroll, he just didn’t feel like he had it in him to do much of anything. 

He still felt that awful, dreadful feeling, and the want to return to the clearing. He knew that even if he could find it though, his body wouldn’t take him there... 

Moomintroll frowned when long enough had passed that he knew Snufkin wasn’t just thinking about his answer. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?...” 

Snufkin gave a slow blink before managing to shake his head slightly. 

Moomin felt relieved by that, if only a bit, it was something at least. 

Moomintroll insisted on sleeping beside Snufkin, that way if his friend needed anything in the middle of the night, he’d be there with him. 

The two slept near each other, but Snufkin didn’t cuddle close like he would have. His body was still much too sore, and everything still felt very wrong. 

He had drifted back into a fitful sleep by the time the Joxter decided to return. 

The Joxter’s tail flicked anxiously, mulling everything over. 

He was right, there was no way Snufkin could ever be normal the way he was. Even if he left him to stay with the Moomins for the rest of his days, Snufkin would still the child of a demon and a fae. 

The only right thing to do was to reunite their bond, no matter what Too-Ticky seemed to think, or what he himself had gotten to thinking... 

He moved to the bed and materialized a hand before pressing it to his sleeping son’s fretful face. 

He closed his eyes as he let his shadows take hold of Snufkin once more, and when he opened them, Snufkin had settled back into a comfortable rest. 

The next morning, Moomintroll woke to find Snufkin snuggled close to him once more. He smiled down at his Mumrik friend. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning…” Snufkin’s words came out quiet and short, like they had when they first met, but he smiled up at Moomintroll fondly. 

They lay there together for a while, not saying much of anything when suddenly Little My burst her way in, starling the pair. 

“Finally, you’re both awake!” She made her way to the bedside but grimaced after she got too close to Snufkin. 

“Really? After all that he’s still all spooky!” She tsked and backed out of range. 

Moomintroll gave a glare. “Why are you even here if all you’re going to be is mean, Little My?” 

Little My gave a sigh. “Because... I’m really not _trying_ to be mean! I felt like I should say sorry in fact... You two got pretty roughed up and you wouldn’t have if I hadn’t have done what I did, so I’m sorry, okay?” 

Moomintroll gently rubbed Snufkin’s back in a spot that wasn’t bruised or scraped and looked down at him. 

Snufkin frankly couldn’t remember too much of what had happened, but he felt like this was a lot for Little My to be apologizing at all. He leaned his head against Moomintroll and gave a small nod. 

“Well, just make sure you don’t do something like that again, Snufkin’s fine the way he is,” Moomintroll said firmly. 

Little My put her hands on her hips. “It’d be pretty silly of me to try something that didn’t work again! But yes, fine, I’ll leave him alone,” she conceded. “And I’ll leave both of you alone now too...” She left to the door and closed it behind her. 

Snufkin stayed where he was, leaned against Moomintroll’s chest and gave a small hum. 

“Moomin…” 

Moomintroll looked down at him. “Yes, Snufkin?” 

“Can you help me pack up my camp?” 

The pair worked together to put all of Snufkin’s things away. Before they had left, Snufkin had changed back into his old clothes. 

To Moomintroll’s surprise, Snufkin wasn’t as impeded by his injuries as he thought he’d be. He could almost swear that the scrapes were smaller than they’d been the previous night too. 

Snufkin didn’t offer an explanation. Not for his healing or for the creature that attacked them, because frankly, he didn’t know. He’d just come to accept strange things in his life as they were. 

When everything was packed, Snufkin took one of Moomintroll’s paws. 

The young troll stared back at him. “Snufkin?” 

“I’m going to go past the mountains now, Moomin.” 

Moomintroll’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh- oh dear, but Snufkin, the Winter is still a ways off!” 

Snufkin nodded. “I know. I’m sorry, but I think I need to.” He took Moomintroll’s other paw. “I will come back though, when I feel like I should. I love it here, and I love spending time with you, Moomin, so I will come back.” 

Moomintroll gently squeezed his paws. “Please be safe?...” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “Of course, the world outside of Moominvalley may be big and more varied, but I can handle it by keeping my head down,” He assured. 

Snufkin pulled Moomintroll into a hug, and the pair stood there for a long time before Moomintroll pulled away. 

“Alright then, I’ll see you, Snufkin, I hope your travels give you what you need.” 

“I’m sure they will, and then I’ll return to you. It’ll be okay, you have plenty of friends that you should spend some time with before winter.” 

Moomintroll nodded and smiled. 

Snufkin made his way across Moominvalley with a promise of return and his strength seeming to grow back with each step.

Moomintroll made his way back up to his room and his eyes were drawn to his desk, upon which sat a round blue stone and a pretty piece of green sea glass. He smiled fondly at them.

Snufkin would return, and when he did, Moomintroll would welcome the cold prickle on his fur, even after the chill of Winter had passed them by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Living with a Shadow! I hope you all enjoyed the rides despite my torturous cliffhangers. 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the kudos, comments, shares, views and fanart I received! This was another wonderful fanfic writing experience for me! 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll have the start of a fourth fanfic up and ready for you guys that I hope you like too! 
> 
> As usual please consider checking out my other stories if you enjoyed this one and as always this au was brought to you by the wonderful Snufkinzzz on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just love this au and this will be a much less structured story based on it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Demon Joxter au was created by Snufkinzzz on tumblr!


End file.
